Mine and MINE ONLY
by cat in dreamland
Summary: "You're mine forever Sa-Ku-Ra."... "I belong to no one !" ..." What are you inhuman or something?" ..."Bite me" "with pleasure my Sa-Ku-Ra"..." AH! TAKE IT OUT STOP IT" Vampire fic Main Pairing: SasuXSaku Minor pairings( they will appear much much later) :InoXShika NaruXHina NejXTen
1. Chapter 1

**HEY YO GUYS Cat in dreamland here! this is my second story I know the first one sucked soooo I hope this one will make up for it!**

_**any one missed me? **_**oh cats not you again!**_**that's right I'm back **_**Please don't sabotage this **_**Don't worry outer dearie ! I won't ;D **_**Right…**

**OHHHH AND BEFORE I FORGET I will only post one chap of it as a tester sooo let me know if i should continue ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Settle down by No doubt **

**A little bit more of the story**

**Sakura doesn't know who Naruto,Sasuke,Neji and Shikamaru the girls aka Sakura, Ino,Hinata and Tenten never met info of anyone will be marked with 'XXX' so yea if you want to skip it by all means it you just won't understand it!AND I might butt in look out for the brackets **

**SasuXSaku **

**(EDITED)**

Presenting….. My first Vamp Fic ever… Mine and MINE only ( I know horrible title any suggestions?)

Saku POV

" SAKURA I'M LEAVING NOW. DON'T STAY UP TOO LATE AND REMEMBER TO LOCK UP!" a blonde haired woman with her hair was tied up in pig tails screamed. "Hai Shishou will do! Sayonara see you tomorrow!" I yelled back. The said blonde haired woman is none other than Tsunade Senju fifth hokage of Konohgakurage and one of the legendary Sannin. She is also my mentor and mother like figure in my life since my parents were killed.

**XXX**

**My Intro:**

**Konban wa minna!Watashi wa Sakura Haruno and I'm 20 this year. I am the apprentice of Tsunade Senju, ANBU captain and Military medic, and last but not least Head medic of Konoha General Hospital. If you think I got this in one year, you are so wrong. I had to overcome lots of obstacles in life before I got these positions. Anyway, My parents were killed when I was 16 by vampires well or so people said. My best friends where also abducted by said 'vampires' so ****basically Tsunade Shishou and Shizune Sempai( Tsunade's first apprentice) Were my only pillar of support. **

**XXX**

I did my report on my last surgery and finally finished. I stretched and glanced at my watch _hm…..it's 11.00pm already?!_ _oh well I better retire for the night!_. I scooped up the finished documents,chucked them into a folder that held the surgery reports and proceeded to lock up my office.

I sashayed down the almost pitch black hallway as I sang the lyrics of Settle down. I didn't care as I knew that patients won't be able to hear me and because no one was there. I sang louder with Gwen Stefani as she sang the chorus." But you can see it my eyes, you can read on my lips I'm trying to get a hold on this And I really mean it this time And you know it's such a trip Don't get me started I'm trying to get a hold on this….."

Then, I felt someone behind me and turned around expecting a zombie(hahaha nope :P)Only to face nothing. _hmm fatigue is probably catching up to me oh well better get home asap then!_ having thought so, I increased my pace from a casual sashay to brisk walking. I looked at the corner of my eyes and saw a silhouette near the window.

Now paranoid, I took out my earpieces and called out" Hey anyone there? And if this is a prank Shisou,it's not funny!" to reassure myself. I could have sworn I heard a soft chuckle behind me. I turned around to see a pair of captivating onyx orbs staring at me from the other end of the window!That sneaky bastard stood at a dark place so that I couldn't see him and closed his eyes whenever I turned smart ass.

The stranger pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and casually walked towards me. I froze in my place even though my mind told me to run. I finally found my voice to shout " DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP OR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU". But he simply ignored my warning and continued walking towards me. Finally he stopped directly in front of me.

I took the opportunity to scrutinize his features momentarily letting my guard down. He had onyx hair that was spiked up to look like a chicken's ass, captivating onyx orbs staring at me, an aristocratic nose and an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. He had rock hard abs and looked so sexy I swore that I would melt into a puddle of goo seeing my dazed expression,he let out a velvety chuckle, leant down and whispered into my ear,"like what you see? I finally found you mate what's...your name?"

I looked at him incredulously and replied ," Righht…..First of all why the hell should I tell you creepy yet hot stranger and secondly, either leave me alone or explain what you meant by 'mate' " at the word mate I quoted with my looked at me with an amused expression but replied me with a " Hn…." "Fine then I'll take it as a goodbye" I said as I proceeded to march away. As I walked further and further away, I got curious and glanced back to find no one, I looked around desperately for him _where the fuck did he go? _I mentally screamed when I heard an "aa…." in front of me.

I let out a shriek and yelled, "What are you inhuman or something?I couldn't even sense your chakra! I'm tired even ANBUs need to rest too you know?" he then smirked and grunted once again to purposely annoy me. He then flashed a menacing grin then I noticed two sharp fangs and he said " Not really more of….. supernatural" I snorted " heh those are probably fake fangs vampire wannabe I know vampires don't exist"

The said vampire wannabe's smirk dropped and his eyes narrowed and flashed ruby. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"he said with a small smirk."Bite me" "With pleasure my _Sa-Ku-Ra" _he said as he grazed my neck with his fangs as if to find the perfect spot.

Then, he sank his fangs into my creamy neck. "AH!TAKE IT OUT STOP IT" I screamed and pushed him away from me sobbing and clutching my newly made puncture wound. _IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH_ now petrified,I dashed down the hallway desperately trying to escape the vampire's grasp. _Almost there!_ I thought as I reached for the door handle"hn" "AH! " I screamed closing my eyes and punched the person blindly. With my chakra infused fist. I was surprised that the person caught my punch,because no one not even shishou can stop it. My eyes flew open as I glared at the vampire who assaulted me earlier. His onyx eyes were now crimson with black blade like things connected to his pupil. Staring at it made me feel sleepy I broke off the gaze before I fell asleep.

The vampire pinned me to the floor and I flailed trying to avoid getting hypnotized by him. I kneed him hard when he hypnotized me and then fell limp into his arms. I welcomed the dark abyss that greeted and consumed me.

Sasu POV

**XXX**

**Uchiha Sasuke. Male .Vampire. Sakura . Mate .Hn (damn you Uchiha -.-)**

**XXX**

I carried the sleeping spitfire that kneed me when I hypnotized her and damn I won't admit it but it hurt. I made a few handsigns to teleport us to the Uchiha Manor...It's time to tell her the truth... and to claim her as mine...And in our place was a letter addressed to Tsunade...

**So Sasuke and Sakura met. Is it too short? Tell me either PM or Review yep !**

**BYEZ I promise I will update soon!**

**R&R **

**see you soon….. () ()**

**..._..._..._..._..._.( ' . ') **


	2. Chapter 2

**HI FRIENDS ! thanks to those who Favourited my stories :D and those who reviewed and those that even followed it!Thank you so much :D The feedback will be kept in mind I apologize for the bad punctuation and paragraphing**

**EDITED :D**

**RANDOM ! SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT!**

**SaKu: Ohayou minna**

**Sasu:Hn…..**

**Sakura jabs Sasuke**

**Saku: Well Cat-chan would like to say ARIGATOU to all of you she really appreciates that you even came to read her story!**

**Sasu: Hn….**

**Saku: I swear Uchiha say that one more time and-**

**Sasu:(smirks) HN!**

**Saku: ARGHHH (chases him with a katana)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own the plot!**

**Hope you'll enjoy this Chapter!**

**Mine and MINE onlY chapter 2**

**SASUXSAKU**

* * *

Saku POV

I woke up in a foreign room with my head hurting like a bitch. I sat up and stretched slowly and examined the foreign room. It looks perfect for a goth the walls were black and the furniture were black and red there was even a mini fridge in the corner and it was also very big and spacious.

I sighed contentedly that was probably the best sleep I ever had considering that I spend almost 24 hours in the hospital. My eyes widened_ WORK! _I thought as I glanced at the digital clock on a bedside table _Oh shit I'm going to be late ! _I thought as I ran out of the beautiful room.I peeked my head out slightly and looked for any guards

_Ha ! that bastard actually thinks that he could leave me unguarded? that fool. _I thought as I took the chance to run out of the room and down an elegant looking staircase.I sneaked around like James Bond looking out for servants or guards.

On my way to what I assume is the front door, I saw portraits of people who looked similar to that bastard who kidnapped me _probably his family_ I thought and I opened the door and closed it behind me not realizing that steam was surrounding me until.

-Click- _Oh shit where am I ?!_ I screamed then I froze at the sound of rushing water. _THIS IS NOT THE EXIT! _I thought as I clawed the door. The steam made me as blind as a bat and I couldn't see a thing. I groped around the room desperately looking for an exit, what I didn't realize was that two ruby eyes were staring and scrutinizing my each and every move.

Then, BAM I bumped into a hard "wall" "FUCKING DAMN WALL WHO'S STUPID ENOUGH TO PUT A WALL IN THE MIDDLE OF WHERE EVER THIS IS?!" I said rubbing my now sore nose. Then I heard a grunt above me _HOLY FREAKING SHIT RUN GIRL!_** But he's so HOTTTTT **_WTF WHO ARE YOU!?_**Your inner **_I have an inner?_**Yep and don't just stand there! jump on him!**_SHUT UP! _I battled with my inner not realizing that I had weird facial expressions on or the guy I bumped into…..

* * *

Sasu POV

hn…. I woke up in my chambers and recalled the events that occurred the day before. _Hn better shower first before I check on my Cherry blossom _I thought as I ran my fingers threw my hair.I took a pair of boxers and shorts and went to the bathroom beside my room.I sighed as the lukewarm water touched my cool clammy skin. I submerged partially completely forgetting to lock the door.

I sat in the bath tub thinking about what I should do with my cherry blossom today. I unplugged the bath tub and let the water drain and went into the shower beside the bath tub( Rich bastard ). I took a shower with hot water not noticing that the doors had opened slightly. I soaped my hair,body and rinsed.

Then I heard a soft almost inaudible click. I finished shortly wrapping the towel around my waist but not before putting on my boxers.I activated my Sharingan to look for the culprit who sneaked in here. I smirked wickedly when I realized it was only Sakura. _hmm wonder what she'll do when she sees me._I thought while watching her every move.

I flash stepped in front of her and she bumped into my chest. She cursed loudly causing me to cringe slightly at the loudness of her voice. She complained about wall. I decided to get the pink haired maiden's attention. By grunting my infamous "hn". And that made her pause from rubbing her nose. I saw her eyes widen in realization. Her conflicting emotions made her express weird expressions which etched on her face. I nearly let out a chuckle . _hn cute…._ I thought as she continued the internal conflict with herself.

While she was distracted, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest.I hugged her tightly from behind with my nose buried in her hair inhaling her delicious scent. _hn she smells like strawberries_ I thought absentmindedly licking my lips. While I was busy fantasizing about the girl I was hugging, Sakura snapped out of her trance and struggled against my hold. Causing me to instinctively hold her tighter burying her face in my naked chest. I started to bite and nip at her pale creamy neck.

Then she suddenly realized that I was almost naked hugging her. Then she screamed loudly " HENTAI!". I raised an eyebrow at her choice of words._ ME? Uchiha Sasuke? Vampire Prince of Oto? Most hottest men of all time?_ _a-a-a HENTAI?! _I glared at her at first but when I formulated a plan, it turned into a smirk. I saw her blush as red as my favorite fruit,with parted lips bedroom hair in a tank top. When she saw my smirk she glared harder causing me to smirk wider.

Then she did something that shocked everyone….

* * *

Saku POV

I kissed that Bastard! I bet y'all didn't expect that ! I bet you expected that I would hurt him like knee or something... well if you consider knocking people out as hurting them then it's a different story! Now where is a rock when you need one?

* * *

**Haha :D why does Sakura need a rock! sorry people ! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you!**

**I will post more chapters soon I promise . I hope this story is ok at least just tell me anything constructive criticisms are welcome because it helps me improve**

**SO ! R & R ! :D more reviews keeps me happy Yep I know short but I really want to update ASAP for you guys **


	3. Chapter 3

**KONBAN WA FRIENDS ! thanks to those that reviewed! I really appreciate that you had to waste some precious minutes of your lives to even read my stories ! I'm so happy :D feel free to criticize me but ya not too harsh please !**

**Some things to clarify. Vampires are basically like Shinobis but they can fly, run, jump and swim faster than normal humans. Vampires also have Chakra but can conceal it so well Sakura can't even sense**

**SASUSAKU :D **

**Sasu: Hn….**

**Saku: ~looks down blushes~**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER UCHIHA?**

**Saku: ~whispers in authoress's ear~**

**Me: YOU WHAT ?!**

**Sasu: Hn?**

**Me: YOU ALWAYS IGNORE SAKURA EVEN THOUGH mmfp!**

**Sasu: Care to explain? Sa-Ku-Raaaaa**

**Saku: ~faints~ **

**I beat Sasuke up**

**( this won't happen ever in this story don't worry! )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ! However I own the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

**SasuxSaku**

Saku's POV

I didn't find a rock . But I found a set of Keys! I tripped over them while looking for a rock. Itai! the bump on my head really hurts!I got it when I tripped :( Anyway. I found a set of keys and I frantically tried to find the one for this room.

When I finally found it, I unlocked the doors mental victory dance! And just when I was about to take another step forward, a hand shot out and grabbed my ankle dragging me down.

I expected to hit the cold merciless ground but instead I fell on a cool chest. I looked up to see obsidian orbs peering down on me. Since I was still angry at him, I mustered all the chakra I had in one hand and socked his jaw. Hard.

I winced when I heard a sickening crack of his jaw getting dislocated and I quickly knocked the man out once again. I climbed out of his hold on me with ease I flinched when I saw bruises forming at the place where I punched but...he had it coming!

I snapped my focus back to the current situation I was in and devised a plan to escape after planning. I decided to lock that damn sexy idiotic vampire in his humungous bathroom and being the nice person I am, I placed that bastard in the bathtub. I scooped out a palette from nowhere.I painted his eyes to make him look herpderp. I might have over done it A LITTLE (a lot) bit! he won't mind I mean he won't even notice! I painted his nails pink and then make put some pink on his cheeks to look like blush..hm and some mascara to look like a girl and viola !WELL IT'S REVENEGE FOR KIDNAPPING ME!

Anyway!I carried the plan out perfectly and sneaked around the mansion like James Bond.I passed some more portraits and paintings down his hallway.

Then I entered a gigantic room that had marbled floors, chandeliers, a cozy fireplace at a corner with a soft couch in front of it. _Bingo! this must be the living room!_ I thought as I did another mental victory dance.

I sneaked at the corners and I finally reached a hallway that had two mahogany doors that looked intimidating to my size but HEY I'm ANBU captain! I can always knock it down! I looked around for any servants or butlers.

Hm ! that's odd ! I thought as I dashed towards the doors. Almost there I thought I reached out to open the doors when a cold voice said" where do you think you are going?" I froze at the familiar voice. Dammit I was so close too! WHY DO THE GOOD DIE YOUNG !? I said dramatically to myself.

Pretending to cry with a look no one could resist. I stayed in a pose with my hands clasped tightly together pressed near my chest and my lip pouting dramatically. _NO ONE RESISTED THIS !_ I thought. I held the pose for 5 minutes and opened the eye facing him.I gulped mentally when I saw bloody irises still glaring at me but giggled slightly as I noticed that he was still half naked.

The only two words that rang out in my head. _I'M SCREWED!_

* * *

Sasu POV

I pretended to be knocked out when Sakura hit me. For a girl her size she really knows how to punch I thought inwardly wincing when she broke my jaw. She even had the nerve to put me in the bathtub and even put paint on my face to make me look stupid I have to admit she's good at pissing me off !

Naughty Sakura I thought as I washed the paint off my face and I chuckled darkly. I walked out of the secret door connected to my room. Get ready for your punishments Sa-Ku-Ra. I nearly pity her when I think about the punishments. I guess I have to reschedule the kido training for another day.

I walked cooly down the hallways with my Sharingan on. I flash stepped behind Sakura and waited until she could almost be "free" of my clutches. Now I'm beyond pissed at her and who knows? If I do something I might not hold back…..

I spoke in a cold tone to Sakura and saw her froze. Perfect my plan is working I thought. She turned back and tried to persuade me into changing my mind by being a (cute) diva but I can't let her affect me too bad! she was cute but still going to get it!I saw her gulp then blushed scarlet red. I looked down and saw that I was in my boxers.

But I grabbed Sakura's waist and threw her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried her ignoring her pleas and protests. Then she began to struggle praying to Kami-sama loudly. Kami can't help her now because she is already in a lot of trouble.

I chuckled sexily as I told her that there was no use in crying for Kami in a velvet my dearest Sakura you can be so naive. I will make sure you won't be as innocent once I corrupt you…

* * *

**DONE ! HAHA CLIFFY :D I feel so mean! but I want to stop here so I shall! I will update soon ! hope you liked this chapter! .**

**R&R people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY :D I'm happy with the reviews . THANKS A LOT :D Keep feeding me with reviews ;D I might even decide to do a sequel once this is done ! . Tell me whatcha think about the plot so far seriously anything! **

**Sasu: Saaaakuraaaa :D(runs and hugs her)**

**Me:~chortles~ **

**Saku: STOP IT SASU! CAAAATT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!**

**Me: Nothing much;D oh you know some brainwashing memory erasing and all **

**Saku: FIX HIM!**

**Me: relax! he will only think that you are a fluffy kitten for I don't know 24 hours ;D **

**Saku: ! I think he just groped me(eye twitch)**

**Me:~gets popcorn~**

**Saku: HENTAIIIIIIII!(punches Sasu)**

**Sasu: D: whimpers at Saku and edges away slowly with puppy dog pout.**

**Saku: Awww gomen ne!Sasu-chan! :'( Just don't grope me ok?**

**Sasu:(nods head)**

**Me: that was beautiful! I loved it ! a masterpiece truly love it.**

**Sasu and Saku glares at me **

**Me: errr hey guys hows it going good? great fine? right if you'll let me just AHHHHH**

**Saku: Cat in dreamland Chan doesn't own Naruto ! But she owns the plot!**

**Me: AHHHHHH smack! ughhhh**

**Saku: enjoy minna!**

* * *

**SASUXSAKU**

* * *

Saku POV

I was carried by that vampire. hmmm I just knows my I didn't introduce ,I don't even know his name…_hmmm lets ask him then!_Yea inner! "So!Vampire wannabe what's your name ? Is it like Suke or like Shino or something?" "hn" " well its nice to meet you hn! " "…." " what's wrong? cat got your tongue?" "hn" " I know that's your name right?" I acted innocently.

"hn you're annoying" " Oh so you are calling yourself annoying now? your a strange person ya know?" (cue eye twitch ) "Oh sorry hn your not only weird but spastic too?" "…. My name is not Hn…."" then what is it Captain Caveman Chicken ass oh bow down to my awesomeness ?" "Sasuke.I'm Sasuke Uchiha" "Oh cool so what are your hobbies and such" "hn" " again with the Hns eh?"

"….(smirk)aa" "Soooo since you are a vampire….can you walk out in the sun? do you burn when holy water touches you?Or like do you hate-" "Shut up Sakura" "NO! garlic? cool are there-" " don't make me" "Hmp but are there mphmmm!" the next thing I knew he shoved me on to a wall and frenched me.

_oh….. He's such a good kisser….IS THAT HIS TONGUE?_ Inner melted. But I thought otherwise... Ah! MOLEST! I screamed as I shoved that damn asshole Uchiha away from me.I glared at the shell shocked smug vampire. I panted angrily and glared at him and mustered my most disgusted face."That was my first freaking kiss!" I shouted at the vampire with tear-filled eyes._Now make a dramatic exit._

yep coming up! I stormed away from the vampire with tears streaming down my face to make him feel guilty** (p.s she is pretending to be a drama queen I forgot to mention she's a good actress ;D muahahaha)** leaving him frozen with shock.

I ran down the seemingly endless hallway until I reached a spiral staircase. I went down it and saw an arch to some traditional Japanese garden. I walked slowly to the bench that was beside the koi pond and sat there clearing my head from the events that occurred today.I admired the garden whoever the gardener is must be very skilled!Well! That should be enough drama for one day.I hope there won't be more cause it really drains my energy! I thought stretching and yawning.

I looked up and saw a silhouette sitting on the branch of the Sakura tree above me. I glared at it for a few minutes until he broke the silence." Beautiful isn't it?""uh?" "are you deaf or what" I glared once again."Look"I saw his index finger pointing at something. I reverted my gaze to see... nothing. What is he trying to pull? that damn Uchiha Liar. Freaking asshole.

"Hn you are so naive my dear" "AH!" I screamed when I heard his voice behind me. I tried to break out into a sprint to make things more dramatic but he grabbed me by my waist before I could run. "Argh! let me go you bastard!" I shouted "No not until you hear me out"He I finally stopped struggling, he skimmed his nose against my pale neck. I involuntarily giggled whenever he stopped at my jugular and started kissing planting wet kisses up my neck mumbling a small Gomen after each kiss. I moaned when he found my most sensitive spot on my neck. He then started to suck and lick on the skin effectively marking me as his.

Then suddenly remembering that I was mad at him I started struggling. He stopped his ministrations " what ?" I turned around to shoot a death glare and him as if I was saying you know what I sighed and uttered out an apology I pretended not to hear him and said" what?" " I'm sorry Sakura" "WHAAAT?" I said trying to piss him off.

Instead of replying me,he shot me a death glare of his own. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him back. glare….glare….glare…..we glared at each other for what seemed to be eternity until…..growllllll…I blushed furiously. Dammit I was close to winning too I thought as I glared at the chuckling vampire."would you like to eat now? _hime_" He said the word hime with mockery and sarcasm.

I jabbed him in the arm playfully still blushing in then stood up carrying me bridal style and he said "Ikuzo" before taking off in to the mansion in inhuman speed. I tried to scream when he accelerated but he muffled my mouth with his hand. Then he stopped in front of two giant doors.

He gently set me down and offered me his elbow to hook with mine. I punched him playfully pushed open the two doors. I gapped at the sight that greeted dinning hall was SOOOO Small! It was quite cozy and unexpected because well… this is a MANSION. He pulled me into a chair and he mimicked his earlier actions to sit down.

Then ,he clapped his hands together and maids started rushing in through two doors opposite the ones we entered started lining the small table with food from soups to pasta one maid even pushed in a dessert cart and plugged it into a socket at the corner of the room! I almost drooled at the sight of my precious Yukimi Daifuku. I was practically starving from the drama. Whew ! all the drama really drains you emotionally and physically!I thought as I started piling up heaps of food onto my plate.

I heard an almost inaudible chuckle escape from the man in front of me. I glared hard at him well! it's his fault that I was starving too he didn't give me breakfast!I saw him having trouble eating with the broken jaw I gave him and felt guilty. His vampire powers may have healed him alittle so that he could talk but not so much that he could eat. "Here let me help you with that." I said as I stood up and walked to him. He raised a brow at my actions and I placed my hands on his jaw and mended his mandible bone into one. " Arigatou Hime " Sasuke said as he gave me a small smile.

After eating most of the food, He clapped his hands once again and the maids rushed in cleaning up the plates and all. After the maids left, Sasuke spoke in a rich seductive and velvet like voice that made me blush'" Oh _Mon Chéri _I must say your eating habits have to improve and feel free to help yourself to the desserts they are all for you my Cherry blossom. I must leave unless you want me to stay" "STAY!" He raised a perfect brow " Oh don't you look at me like that I mean well this isn't my mansion so I don't know where I am what if I get lost!?And who knows I just might oh lets see run away?**Ireallyenjoyyourcompany**" **  
**

He paused mid step for a moment,turned and glared at me."Fine" I mentally sighed whew thank god he didn't hear the last part am I actually falling for him? Impossible I mean.

All vampires are the same and will ALWAYS be the bloodsucking bastards people portray them as._Oh we forgot that vampires actually killed our parents!_ added inner. Okaa-chan chichi…I miss you so much I thought. All my thoughts were cut off by a vampire named Sasuke .I glared at him and started stuffing my cheeks with Vanilla Yukimi Daifuku.

* * *

Sasu POV

All I did was wave a hand in front of her dazed face! WHY is she giving me the cold shoulder?Thoughts filled my mind. The biggest thought of all was…Does she hate me for scaring her constantly ? I stared at her looked like a squirrel eating nuts stuffing her cheeks up with Yukimi Daifuku but even so,she still looked damn attractive.

Her Emerald eyes were so captivating and her lips just looked so inviting. Her honey sweet voice filled my ears when she asked me a question.

I just nodded curtly to her question I wonder how her lips tasted like would it be like her ever so captivating strawberry scent like the previous kiss or will it be mixed with a hint of vanilla ice-cream? Then, after my mon chéri was done eating, I brought her back into her quarters and bid her a small goodnight.

Then she caught me by gave me a small peck on my cheek gave me a chakra filled punch and finally slammed the door to my gorgeous face leaving me to stand there like an idiot glaring at the door.

As I walked back to my quarters, I started plotting the next was understandable that she punched me well I did kidnap still I want an apology from her even though she was forgiven a long time ago…..

* * *

**Aw :D he forgave her A LONNNNNGGG TIME AGO :D ! so sweet!Any comments?or any inquires? or if you just wanna have some girl talk…. PM me or review! Bye hope you enjoyed it ! yawns…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ! another chapter on Mine and MINE only. I'd like to give a special mention to the authoress ShadowReaper1998! :D She reviewed me like 3 times !thanks pointing out the mistakes I made so I could learn from really helped me improve a lot :D thank you so much XD! Thanks for PM-ing me too! Sorry for not mentioning others but I really really want you guys to know that you are awesome the reviews are really motivating me**

XD BTW you guys are really really nice and I really really hope you would enjoy this chapter I swear I will put my best effort.

_**I'm baaacck! **_** Inner is making a special appearance as a reward for not bugging me for days **_**YAAYYYYY **_**Warning Slightly insane chap is all abt Saku! no Sasu but there is a special guest in this chap...**

**Inner:Hey! outer spotted them yet?**

**Me: Nope not yet! Oh wait I see them here they come ! HIDE!**

**Saku: So Sasuke you really don't remember calling me a neko? and all?**

**Sasu: Hn….**

**Inner: Man he's so…..**

**Me: I've got a plan (whispers)**

**Inner: wow I'm a genius brilliant plan outer!**

**Me: Ok we'll do it on the count of **

**Inner:Two**

**Simultaneously: Three**

**Poof!**

**Inner henged into Karin and I henged into a rabid fangirl (or so he thinks)**

**'Karin': SASUKE KUUUUUUN WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERRRYYY WHERE FOR EUUUUU !(meh some 'Ah bengs' from my sch keeps posting the word Euuuu! so annoying!)**

**Me: SASUKE KUUUUN WE LOVE YOU (runs up to Sasu Pushes him to Saku make sure their lips were lip locked)**

**Me : Looks like our work here is done!**

**Inner: I think we better run!**

**Simultaneously: KYAAAA!**

**Simultaneously : WE DONT OWN NARUTO BUT WE OWN THE PLOT!**

* * *

**SASUXSAKU**

* * *

Saku POV

I was escorted back to my quarters by the vampire and he bade me goodnight. I pecked his cheek lightly then remembered he could be the one who killed Chichi and Okaa-san!Then I swung a chakra filled fist at his face and surprisingly didn't miss.

I didn't want to see his face now which was probably blue black as I know that once I look into those velvet eyes, I would immediately feel guilty. So I rushed into my room and slammed the door at his face.

Oh how I miss my parents so much!Damn vampires.I swore to avenge my parents and fell for the most arrogant,cunning and sneaky vampire of all the vampires in the what even though he seemed cold...I saw him. The true him,the one that was loving,caring and...nice...,the one I fell for.

I feel so miserable thinking about the deaths of my best friends.I feel that I should have been killed for letting Ino,Tenten and Hinata go. Life was horrible after they left I had to even break the sad news to their boyfriends Sai, Lee and Kiba.

And the best part was that they all blamed me. They fucking blamed me and treated me like dirt as if I was the one who killed them.

I'm so fucking confused! I really should die for causing people so much misery.I thought as I took out a hidden kunai getting ready to plunge it into my chest. I will finally be free, free from the world from all the trouble and is hell even Sasuke.

I thought as I closed my bye misery,I thought as I was about to plunge the kunai in this is the end I ...an ever so familiar voice made me freeze.

"Forehead….."I dropped the kunai in shock. No that voice it couldn't be! I thought as I opened my eyes not believing my ears. My emerald eyes now brimming with salty hot tears as I whispered the person's name disbelieving the fact that she was actually in front of me.

"Ino…" "Forehead!" the familiar blonde screamed as she embraced me tightly.

I merely stood there as I thought deeply the words that kept playing in my head is dead and it's . noticed my lack of response, she let go of me slowly."Sakura? what's wrong?"

She asked me as the information was processing through my brain." You're not Ino" "Pardon?" the blonde said as she looked at me with horror filled eyes.

"are you deaf? I said that you're not INO!So PLEASE stop this sick twisted prank to trick me to think that she's back before I loose my sanity" "I-" "Nooo! WELL IMPOSTOR LET ME TELL YOU THAT SHE IS NOT and is NEVER COMING BACK!"

I screamed with all the hatred and sadness I had."I-" "SHUT UP IMPOSTOR I'M NOT FINISHED! She's dead….." "wha-"

" haha HAHAHA I might be going crazy to actually think that Ino came back!I MUST BE HALLUCINATING !HAHAHAHA" I screamed out ending with a hysterical giggle I choked back a sob.

And continued "I know that she's dead because I saw her practically die in front of me!" I screamed hysterically as hot tears trickled down my face.

I started remembering the dreaded day….we were so near the village….Yet too far….We were so tired and happy that we were back.

Then a group of four men stood in front of us….and they took Ino,Hinata and Tenten….. But I…I….I PRACTICALLY RAN LIKE A COWARD and saved myself… I was selfish…

Once I reached Konoha, I tried to look for help and Tsunade-sama did send an ANBU team to find them….. but they were never found…..I nearly became insane back then but now…..

" AHHHHHHH! " I screamed with all the emotions,all the anguish I bottled up,all came crashing down on me.I started losing my sanity I looked like a person who escaped from an asylum now in a fetal position rocking back and forth chanting the words "you're not Ino and will never be her you're not Ino and you will never be her."

The 'impostor' looked at me pleadingly and begged" what do I have to do to prove to you that I AM Ino?" I snapped my head so fast I swore I could have broken my neck and I looked at her critically and crazily.

"Tell me something that only Ino and I know"I said with my voice in different pitches I was on the verge of loosing my sanity .

She pondered a bit as if to recall and sighed took one deep breath and said,

" You like to bake, your favorite color is navy blue,You and I met in 2000 at exactly 1st moved in to Konoha at the tender age of 5. You used to be teased because of your forehead. You had a crush on David until you found out he was GAY"

" Oh shut up Ino! INOOOOOOO ! YOU SWORE NOT TO TELL ANYONE THAT ! OMG IT REALLY IS YOU !" I exclaimed as I crushed her with a bear hug. I had a mini game of "interrogate me" and I learnt that her assaulter was a guy named Shikamaru and he was a Vampire like Sasuke.

I also learnt that Shikamaru was also a prince like Sasuke again and that Hinata and Tenten were with their respective mates. She said that all of us are destined to be the mates of the four guys ,aka Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto,Forever.

Forever for eternity I thought as my thoughts started to drift off to a certain black haired vampire.

"-what do you think?Hey Sakura Sakura are you listening to me? SAKURA!" shouted Ino in frustration when she caught me staring into space."Oh were you dreaming about Sasuke?"I nodded still staring."well you can do that in your dreams! So listen up!"

Then she continued complaining about how lucky I was to be stuck with the 'hottest'(and most arrogant Sasu: HN! me: whatever)of them and about her lazy mate and elaborated by telling me he sleeps everywhere.

Then, we talked for like 2 hours until it was time for Ino to she went,I asked her how she escaped and she explained that she had sneaked out using her teleportation jutsu when Shikamaru was asleep.I smacked my forehead for being so course why didn't I think of that if only I teleported to Konoha!

I gave her one last hug then she left but not before promising to return at the same time the next alone,I plopped down on to the soft bed and sighed. Well I might as well retire for today all those things that happen today are so exhausting I thought yawning .Soon, I found myself drifting off into a deep slumber…..

* * *

Dream:

I sat up since I was laying down on a hill looking at the clouds. Then, a familiar woman with long translucent pale pink hair and blue eyes walked up to me. She looked as if she was in her 40s but looks can be eyes widened and my mouth hung open. I uttered the word that I thought that I would never use again. "Mom….."I whispered.

There stood Sora Haruno in her glory. She gave me the most gentlest smile that only she could muster and my world immediately brightened.I jumped up and tried to hug her but instead of hugging her, I ran right through her.I cried bitterly of course I can't hug her I thought she's dead gone….

The woman knelt down and hugged me I felt the temperature around me heat up as if someone was hugging me."Shh….dont cry my dear Sakura"She comforted me lovingly like she did whenever I fell down when I was younger.

"Mom I miss you so much" I managed to say in between hiccups."Now Sakura I missed you too come now lets see your father. We both have to explain something to you" she said as she stood up.

I mimicked her action and trailed behind her as we walked down a pathway. Soon we stopped in front of a house my mother opened the door and we went in.

I turned and saw a familiar looking tan white haired man with striking emerald eyes lying on the couch like he usually do when he wasn't on missions."Daddy!" I screamed tackling the said man."Woah pumpkin!Look at you and how tall you've grown!"

"Now _dear_ " "yes Sora I know so Sakura we called you in your dreams because we have something very very important to show you" he said leading me outside through the back door. They led me to a cave and then said" dear take a look inside this cave."

"We can't go in because there is a force field around this cave and only you the Chosen one can go in." "go on Sakura find out your fate." my mom added."Bye dear

I nodded unsurely and gulped as an unseen force pushed me nearer and nearer to the dark and enchanted looking the entrance of the cave were the words "for her and her only to know what lies ahead….."

As I entered the cave,Stalactites were hanging on the roof of the cave threatening to collapse and Stalagmites where the only things I saw that lied ahead. As I grew closer to the heart of the cave, I could hear the sound of water rushing ahead.

I walked slowly and unsurely following the sound as I trailed deeper and deeper. I gasped at the magnificent sight before me. I saw an underground cavern with an enchanted waterfall that was located at the far end of the was a small tiny piece of land in the middle of the enchanted lake which was connected to the path I was standing on by a small stone bridge.

The piece of land had a small willow tree and a stone tablet shaded by it.I walked towards the bridge and walked towards it unsurely.I tapped the bridge with my left foot testing to see if it would crumble. Thank kami it was stable.

I took my first step slowly and unsurely then when I got used to the bridge, I started walked normally. I stopped at the piece of land and I knelt before the tablet. Some words were engraved onto it. The words said:

_The chosen one's fate…._

_Her fate will be decided when her true self awakes. _

_It is up to her to search for the key,before they come and take._

_Our fate lies in her fragile hands._

_The key is hidden somewhere dark_

_a place that is somewhere in her heart….._

* * *

**OK! so I know I haven't updated for a while and the poem sucks but hope you'll bear with it! School and CCA is really killing me ! . hope to hear more positive responses ! **

**R&R so…. Ino appears…soon the others will soon….AHH 2000+ WORDS SO HAPPYYYY :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6….. YAY XD During the last chapter Ino and Sakura reunited! . long time no update in my opinion ! Oops ! Sorry I am like really lazy and tired nowadays**

**Saku: HOW COULD YOU**

**Sasu: Saku not so loud -.-**

**Saku ~glare~Saku HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?!**

**Sasu: Hn?**

**Saku ~ SLAP~**

**Sasu is shocked**

**Saku is hurt**

**Saku runs out of room with tear-filled eyes**

**Sasu feels a stabbing feeling in his gut**

**Guilt…..Sasu rushes out of room to find her gone**

**Saku hiding in supply closet in studio**

**Sasu runs around until….Sakura…**

**Cue heart wrenching sobs**

**Sakura open the door….NO!**

**don't make me open it by force…GO AWAY SASUKE ISNT IT ENOUGH THAT YOU BROKE MY HEART?**

**Slams open door STAY AWAY Leave me be! Embraces Saku Kisses tears away**

**STOP IT S-stop ….Iie koi…..I am not your lover th-that's Karin's job….**

**Karin? who the fuck is Karin?….My cousin…. Could you describe what the guy was wearing ?**

**Sniffle he wore a singlet with pink shorts….Bellows in laughter….What so funny? Did you mistaken me for Sai again? eto…Chuckles sexily and dips her**

**You are so dead missy wink wink and lets say no one in Konoha could sleep that night….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ! if not the part where he chuckles sexily and dips her onwards would have happened.**

* * *

**SASUXSAKU**

* * *

Sasu's Dream

"KAA-SAN I'M BACK!"a 7 year old Sasuke Uchiha yelled for his beloved mother.

"Okaa-san! I want Onigiri with tomatoes" he called out once again as he entered the main house in the Uchiha compound."Okaa-san?" He called out to only be greeted with silence once again.

He ran to his parents' room and slowly opened the find his parents lying down on their bed together with their hands was crimson red liquid pooling under their bodies.

The young Sasuke gasped and covered his mouth with one hand the other clutching his stench of blood was so strong you could almost choke.

Soon, hot tears were cascading down his cheeks."KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN!" He screamed in to his knees and sobbing sadly like he never did before.

All the memories of his mother serving him onigiri,greeting him with a warm smile and standing up for him. All the memories of his ever so stoic father constantly drilling etiquettes in his head making him sit up straight.

Flashed through his Onyx eyes then he suddenly remembered ITACHI! He waited at the front steps of the manor with a fear stricken and tear filled for his beloved brother.

Then, a young Itachi Uchiha came into view. His eyes brightened at the sight of his otoutou waiting for him but he frown when he saw his fear stricken and tear filled face. Sensing that something was wrong, he ran to Sasuke and asked him if he was alright. Sasuke said nothing but pointed to the direction of his parent's room.

The young prodigy brought Sasuke to his parents room and he knocked the door the door opened with a creak Sasuke hid behind his beloved Nii-san .Itachi's eyes widened a fraction at the gruesome sight that greeted him.

He held Sasuke tightly and they both cried in the room. Itachi spotted a word that was written on the wall with their parent's blood….Revenge...

* * *

Sasu POV

I woke up surprised to find myself crying silent tears. The horrid memories of the dead bodies and the blood flashed through my head. The gruesome sight of my parents' dead bodies kept appearing and appearing.

I could even smell the stench of blood,these things made me feel so sick,I almost wanted to hurl.

I took a cold shower trying hard to forget the dream and concentrate on a certain rosette who makes me so happy.

' Sakura would be a good distraction' I thought as I mentally went through the list of things I was going to do with her.

I sighed and mentally prayed that Itachi and the Akatsuki had already killed our Madara that fucking bastard that Orochimaru those fucktards.

After I changed into my signature dark clothing, I went out of my to fetch MY Sakura to eat breakfast.

* * *

Saku POV

I woke up drenched in cold sweat. The mysterious poem haunted me.

The stone tablet !The cave!Kaa-san!Chichi! it was all a dream?I thought as I ran my hands through my sweaty dream sure was creepy,_not to mention weird too!_added where were you inner?

_The Bahamas._I sighed oh so sarcastic!typical inner.I picked out some clothes to wear and decided to take a nice warm shower.

I sighed in content as soon as the warm water came in contact with my sweaty back. I stood there for a few moments relishing every free second I got from the a few minutes of 'heaven', I turned the tap to change the water temperature to cold to cool me down.

After what seemed to be eternity,I finally got out of the shower.I wore the clothes I selected and approached the sink.I brushed my teeth slowly reminiscing about the dream and asked myself possible questions.

Then, a faint sound of someone knocking caught my attention. " WHO IS IT? " I shouted after I rinsed my mouth. " Alas fair maiden how could you forget your ever so sexy mate?" the oh so annoying(sexy) voice greeted me.

I rolled my eyes and huffed " you are so damn freaking arrogant WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Calm down hime.I simply want to bring you to the dining room so that we could have you get lost in my humble abode again."

I went out of the bathroom and unlocked the door not before wrapping my hair up with my there he stood in all his glory he offered me his arm like the day before. I took his arm graciously and off we went to the dinning room.

We had a nice breakfast of Hotcakes with maple syrup, Bacon, eggs and Coffee. I sighed contentedly as I brought my mug of coffee up to my lips.

This was by far the best breakfast ever! I thought taking a big gulp of the last of my vanilla latte.

After we ate till we were almost contented, I begged Sasuke to get me some vanilla Yukimi daifuku. I gave him my best puppy dog pout until he caved in. He got me Yukimi Daifuku with a side of dove and amicelli chocolate.I almost drooled at the delicious sight.

I devoured it all whole and patted my now bloated belly.I gave Sasuke a cheeky smile when I saw him frown at my lack of table manners.

He smirked and shook his ,he suddenly flash stepped in front of me and dipped me( You know I think I really find him dipping her sexy IDK why!). And pecked me softly on my lips. I pushed him away and nearly fell until he caught me.

He chuckled at my now tomato red face and he leant in and whispered "Tease" against my jugular and nibbled my earlobe. I grew redder if that was even hauled me up waiting for me to regain my balance,he started leading me out of the dinning room and down the seemingly endless hallway.

I stumbled and walked unstably desperately trying to regain my balance but Sasuke didn't allow it instead holding my wrist tighter nearly cutting off my blood circulation.I dug my heel on to the carpeted floor trying to let him slow down or no avail he didn't slow down nor stop instead he did the exact opposite and proceeded to drag me faster.

I whacked him with my free arm screaming and flailing it trying to make him stop until..." Oof! Damn you Uchiha"He merely looked at me with a 'don't expect me to help or I'll dip you again' look.I groaned in frustration I stood up and rubbed my now sore butt.I glared at the smug Uchiha who was looking at me with a smirk.

He then turned to the two Gigantic doors and pushed them open slowly to reveal...A library. It was magnificent simply majestic I could spot only two stories but who knows? there might be a hidden one somewhere!

In the middle stood a small stone table that held a book. The table looked like the tablet from my dream! I gapped at the library .Sasuke led me into the enchanted like place. Slowly, He let go of my hand and I took a couple of steps forward. Sasuke bore his eyes at my back and said" This library is all yours" I turned slowly and gapped at him.

Was he for real? It's for me? I smiled a genuine smile at him, ran up to him and pecked him on his lips. Then I turned and ran deep into the library.I heard footsteps walking deeper into the library. I knew that Sasuke was probably going to read or something like that. He was always there to keep me company,to love me and be my pillar. I walked up the mahogany spiral staircase and ventured deeper into the library.

Until, I found a book...Titled The World's Fate...

It strangely appealed to me. I opened the book and flipped to the back immediately as I felt an object...as I approached the back page, I started to flip slower and slower in anticipation. I slowly flipped the last page and out slipped a...

* * *

**Heyyyyy :D Finally done ! what do you think slipped out? . CYA! R&R ! I'm really really sorry for not posting chapters recently ! CCA and Life is Killing me !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapterr 7 ! people ! :D Gonna updateeee :DDD weeeeee cough cough sorry I didn't update sooner I am sickkk migraines make it hard to think so Hope you'll enjoy this!**

**Sasu: Saaaakuuuraaaa! Oh Saaaakuuuraaaa COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE I just want to treat you some Yukimi Daifuku and Dessert Pocky.**

**pink blur jumps him**

**Saku: GIMME GIMME**

**Sasu: :D Carries her to compound**

**Binds her hands and feet. And teleported.…Meanwhile in the uchiha compound…..Mou Sasu-Kun you could have just asked instead of tying me up**

**Sasu: Hn….**

**Saku: but seriously I thought you were going to rape me…And there they were…. Making Yukimi Daifuku and eating dessert pocky. :D**

**Sasu:….Hn (evil smirk) Chu~**

**Saku:Mmpp!**

**Sasu: Smirk closes window**

**2 weeks later**

**Me:Sasu did you see Saku?**

**Sasu:Hn (Smirks lazily)**

**Saku: Hey Sasu! I'm…..I'm….pregnant**

**Sasu:dips her**

**Me:EWWWW SASU SAKU GET A ROOM AND! HOW DARE YOU GET SAKU PREGNANT AND YOU BETTER NAME THE KID AFTER ME !**

**OPPA GANGNAM STYLE :D**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto! I own the plot !**

* * *

**SasuXSaku**

* * *

From the previous chapter…..

_I slowly flipped the last page and out slipped a..._

* * *

Chapter 7….

* * *

Saku's POV

I slowly flipped the last page and out slipped a… Sakura had time to examine the note…."Oh Sa-Ku-Ra come out come out wherever you are" Sasuke's seductive voice rang out effectively surprising me.

I stuffed the note into my back pocket and ran down the aisle down the Mahogany stairs and looked back not looking in front not noticing that I'll ram into Oof! that's going to hurt! Sasuke caught me with ease by my waist and threw me over his broad sexy shoulders giving me a nice view of his oh so smexy cough cough ass.

"Hey! Put me down you asshole ! UCHIHA!" "Hn" "Pwease?" I pleaded giving him my most cutest pout that usually worked like a charm, he didn't reply nor react he just kept walking."Oi!" "Hn" "Bastard!""Hn" "Asshole" "Hn" Then I got an ingenious idea to piss him off.

"Hn" "Aa" "Aa" -sigh- -sigh- " Sakura" "Sakura" "Sa-Ku-Ra" "Sa-Ku-Ra" "HN!" "HN!" " I have stupid pink hair" " I have stupid pink-HEY!" "Hn stop talking" I did keep quiet for a while but then "Ne ne ne Saaaassuke! SAAAAASUUUKEEEE!" "Hn" "HN!" " Aa" "Aa" "…" "…" So he just kept quiet and kept walking.

I grew sleepy where was he taking me to? why the hell is he taking his time?are we there yet? were the questions I asked only to be met with silence. My eyes drooped and my eyelids felt heavy. I have been seeing the same hallway for the past 10 mins what do you expect?I know red is a very awesome but boring color you know? Just when I was about to sleep, Sasuke stopped abruptly causing me to force my eyes open.

He stopped in front two marble pushed them open to reveal a training dome, there was a large rectangular platform which was elevated. There was a walnut door at the corner of the was also this lever on the platform. With a snap of Sasuke's fingers, a black floating staircase appeared.

He led me up to the platform and ordered me to change into some training clothes. I looked at him crazily does he expect me to change out of this so quickly and change into what? My birthday suit? Is he crazy?! I thought he sighed and told me that the walnut door stores the training outfits and a shower room.

He nudged me to the direction of the room and I hesitantly took a step. He glared at my back and said threateningly " If you don't leave in 10 seconds I will change you myself." I zoomed out of the room nearly tripping and left before he could start counting. I slammed the door behind me and panted harshly. My face was as red as a beet root as I imagined the vampire prince changing him it will probably be that sex god of a vampire!

Wait….….. I was supposed to hate him dammit! He's no sex god! I thought mentally scolding myself. I observed the room not bad…Not bad….. I thought as I opened a door beside me to see a room filled with training outfits and Armor. I scoured the shelves and racks for the perfect outfit.

No…too revealing…..no too baggy…No hard to run in…..Hm… not too bad…not BAD but I want it to be perfect! I thought. Just when I was about to give up,Something black caught my eye.I found it Perfect!Time to make Sasuke get a nose bleed I thought as I grabbed the outfit.

I changed into the outfit quickly who knows how long I've been in there! I twirled once in front of the mirror like a model modeling an outfit I did some crazy poses which I thought were sporty and giggled at my silliness. Prepare to drool boy! I thought evilly cackling._Hahahaha can't wait to see Sasu's face when he sees __us!_Inner where were you? _Sleeping…. _-.- I have such a lazy inner. _Touche…_

* * *

Sasu POV

_Seriously what's with girls and clothing…. They always take sooooo long to find the perfect outfit _Hn…. _Oh why do I have such a caveman for an outer? Why! Whyyyyyy _My inner wailed dramatically. Hn live with it I replied , I heard the sound of the door creaking.

She's done…..Finally… I thought as I turned to examine her. When I saw her, if I were any other man, I would probably drool or get a nose bleed. But I wasn't any other man I am Sasuke Uchiha and I never drool…..Nope zip nada….

I smirked at her blushing form as I observed her chosen outfit. She was wearing a black tank top that hugged her figure perfectly, black FBT shorts that were quite short but modest not like those gross hot pants kind.

Come on DUH! I snapped my fingers together again. I may be a vampire just like my dad but I also had inherited some witch traits from my mom but even though her kind is called witches, She was still gorgeous…

I snapped my fingers….And another magic door appeared I used my magic to push Sakura to the door.I turned around and closed my eyes. Hopefully she was smart enough to see the sign above the door.

"Hey! Wha!who?what the hell is pushing me! What's in that room? Torture devices? No! I'm too young to die SAAASSUKEEEEE!" Apparently not….. I simply stood there hearing her rants and crocodile tears.

"Oh! a weapons room! oops! didn't see the sign!" Finally…..I thought mentally shaking my head at her.I heard the door close after Sakura I let out my breath that I was unconsciously holding and closed my eyes.

Sakura was so clueless, So innocent…..So looks can be deceiving I am aware that she is a skilled medic,has insane monster strength and probably some of her own special Jutsus. This makes the training so much easier.

She finally came out again this time with a katana in her hands.I used my magic again to push her closer towards me this time infusing chakra so that I could lift her up to the platform.

When I put her down slowly, she stopped struggling like she did before and looked at me with those big innocent green orbs of hers. Damn! control yourself Uchiha you're supposed to teach her how to fight using Magic not ravish her!

" I see you've chosen a sword." "What do you think I'd choose?A kunai?Don't underestimate me Uchiha" "Hn. Never was implying nor saying anything like that." " Right! Now less chit chat and ACTION!" "atatat!not before some stretching Sa-Ku-Ra we won't want you to get cramps neh?(Lol Imagine this!)" " SEE YOU'RE UNDERESTIMATING ME !" " Hn…" "Fight me Uchiha I dare you!" "…"" You're such a chicken!The books were right Ita-" "don't Sakura Don't ever mention that name…."

" What name? Oh you meant your brother Ita-"In a flash I was in front of her with my Sharingan whirling madly." Never Say his name AGAIN forget his name Sakura….He left me….He left me fucking alone for 4 years without support-"_He left...when I needed him the most..._, I stopped myself from spilling my secrets.I stood there with my head bowed looking down reminiscing about the times Itachi and I had ,Sakura's voice broke my train of thoughts."Sa-Sasuke?…..I-I'm Sorry for mentioning a sensitive topic..….."

I sighed. I could never really stay mad around her "Iie its ok….we'll spar now and I'll tell you afterwards it's time for you to know this anyway you are my mate after all…(Smirks)..Just promise you won't hate me or anyone after I tell you it…."

" I promise. Now can we start sparring or what? I'm not getting any younger you know?"Complained my to change the topic Sakura I thought now smirking."Hn." "Let's set the rules no killing each other first one scratched I win you have to do anything I want!" "and if I win?" " I will do anything you want except sex and force marriage deal?" "Hn same goes for you no escaping or requests to go home."

"Fine" "Hn I will count to five and when I say five,you can attack. No attacking in the midst of counting or I'll have to punish you ok?" "Hai ikuzo!" She nodded as I saw her figure blur. I closed my eyes and used my magic to make the dome filled with haze.

1..….2…..3…4….5 I snapped my eyes open with my Sharingan the match begin…

* * *

**End!**

**hey people ! I'm very very sorry for not updating recently ! Coz my exams are coming really soon! I'm sooooo happy my birthday's next Friday! that's right~ 21 September! The day iPhone 5 gets released into many many countriesssss :D I might consider posting a chapter on my birthday…..But then again exams are next next week 27th September…..Dammit! I promise I will update after SA2s! So STAY TUNED DURING OCT! AND BYE BYEEEEEEE XD**

**R&R people~~~~Tell me whether I should post another chap I would if I were'nt so busy…. :( Sorry for the Cliffy ther**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lalalalalala :D Para-para-paradiseeee COLDPLAYYY AHHH Hi people ! It's Chapter 8~~~~ ITS MY BIRTHDAYYYYYY :D**

**STUDY STUDY STUDY STUDY!**

**Saku:Happy birthday Cat chan!~gives box~**

**Naru: Happy birthday Cat chan ~Gives box~**

**All other Naruto Characters: Why aren't we in the script?!**

**Me: In due time most of you are coming out ! DONT WORRY CALM YO TITS PEOPLE !**

**Sasu: Hn**

**Me: No present for me Sasu chan? HOW COULD YOU! FINE I'LL MAKE THIS A SAKUXNEJI FANFIC!**

**Sasu: Here(throws a blue box)**

**Me : Yay! Sakura glomp him!**

**Saku:Kay! SASUKE KUUNNNN!**

**Sasu: :D**

**Disclaimer: Me no owns Narutoz… :(**

* * *

**SASUXSAKU**

* * *

**Chapter8**

* * *

My POV

It was quiet…too quiet…This can't be happening it's my birthday! where's the action!? Then, a poison senbon was aimed for my neck I caught it with ease and took a deep breath that was SOOOO CLOSE! "How could you kill me Mandy?! -.- I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS ?!" A brunette with blue eyes jumped out of the haze. "You would have dodged it anyways" "Meh….Not the point!" Shrugs."Hey people ! Sorry for interrupting the fight! Imma go home now~~~COME ON MANDYYY!" "Coming!"

* * *

Sasu POV

I scanned the surroundings with my Sharingan to find ….She's not behind…Not beside….nor above…..Hn Below. I thought as I jumped off the ground. I stared at the now demolished platform below me. I glared at the culprit who nervously laughed and scratched her head sheepishly. I used my magic to make another platform appear and threw a senbon at Sakura. She dodged my senbon and threw a barrage of Shuriken and Kunai at me. I dodged it all as I plotted a plan in my head.I'm a genius she'll never see it coming.

I let her throw more senbon at me as I did a substitution jutsu. She went for the bait and came near 'me'. I held my chakra on the jutsu longer to fool Sakura long enough so that I could trap her in my net. She went to 'me' and sneered at me laughing at 'my' crumpled form.

I used my magic to create a magic net that is infused with my chakra. If the victim uses chakra or do anything to try to escape, it would coil tighter. I held the jutsu for a bit longer to make the net stronger.

Just a little bit more I thought as I infused more chakra to the Silk. And with that I dispelled the jutsu and threw the net on my Sakura. She looked stunned as silk covered her from her torso downwards.

Then I snapped my fingers to activate the spell. Then it constricted around her tightly. I infused just enough chakra to not kill or render her struggled to break free from the soft material but no avail. It just constricted tighter around her.

"Struggle all you want Sa-Ku-Ra…for the more you struggle,the more it will constrict you. U-n-d-e-r-s-t-a-n-d? " She nodded with her face showing some signs of cyanosis I loosened the silk's grip around her and I cupped her chin.I took out a Kunai and lightly grazed her cheek making a small scratch.

"I win" I purred seductively and nibbled on her ear.I wrapped my arms around her petite form. She stared at me with her oh so captivating green first she looked she smirked deviously with an evil glint in her eyes.I merely raised an eyebrow. "What would you want me to do? Sa-su-ke-Kun….?"She purred and drew patterns on my chest…Damn her...I thought as I controlled the urge to take her way she said my name was so enticing and so…._Sexy_.

This is not the innocent Sakura that I've came to love and know but this confident side of Sakura so sexy.I'll never admit it well…at least out loud.I leant in to her ear and whispered my request to her softly.I saw her eyes widen then her mood eyes now clouded with bloodlust. _And 3 ….2 …1 _Inner me counted."HENTAI!"

I inwardly smirk when her face blushed a red hue. Aww Sakura's flustered because she will see me naked? I thought mentally chuckling. "Hentai hentai HENTAI!" She chanted like a mantra.I gave her a what did I do? look" I just asked if you could give me a bath…." I started when she cut me off " Bu-But I-I er… Yo-You? n-nake-ed? Ba-bath ! H-hentai. " She stuttered out with difficulty.

I released her from my silk net and held her body against mine making sure she felt my rock hard abs and she gulped nervously."why Sa-Ku-Ra….I didn't say you have to scrub me down here" as I grabbed her hand leading it to my pants when she wrenched away from my hold.

She stumbled out of my grasp and fell on the floor panting harshly all the while giving me a death glare. I reached for her slowly when she halted me with one word." Why?" She asked avoiding my piercing eyes. My eyes widened as I halted in my tracks. Then she bursted out " WHY ME? WHY MUST I BE YOUR MATE? WHY NOT SOME OTHER GIRL WHY ME? " she broke down sobbing.

I immediately pulled her crumpled form into a tight embrace.I didn't thought that she would take this so hard! _Look at what you've done outer! _It's just a bath! I argued with my inner when…"PSYCHE!" screamed my naughty cherry blossom who was running away from me.

I looked down to see a log. " SAAAA-KUUUU-RAAAAAA!" I roared as a blush bloomed on my usually stoic face. She ran into the locker room and locked it. She probably forgot that I have magic. I smirked at her no one outsmarts Uchiha Sasuke and gets away with it.

* * *

Saku POV

I ran out of Sasuke's grasp and ran into the locker room.I went in and slammed the door shut,locked it ran into the dressing room and hid. I tried to stay as quiet as possible so as to not get caught by the vampire. I cursed mentally remembering that he had magic. I concealed my chakra and hid in the pile of clothes. I laid there waiting for him to leave me alone or at least think I had escaped.

I heard the walnut door burst open even though no one pounded on it. I mentally eeped Hope he won't find us Kuso!Inner screamed. I heard his faint footsteps behind the door. Please don't open it please don't open it I chanted in my mind. I knew he was furious that his pride was bruised slightly since he got outsmarted by a pink haired _girl._

Sasuke hates loosing out to girls well all guys hate it I mean men have prides and probably some ego but Hey you can't blame me that he has the biggest ego ever!Anyway, I held my breath as I saw his shadow peek out from under the I saw his shadow move away, I let out a small sigh and my eyes widened when the door knob started turning.

I quickly took the clothes racks and started piling them up against the door to deter Sasuke or at least buy some time before he got to me.I kept piling it up with anything I could find when I came face to face with Sasuke. " Ahhh!" I screamed as he surprised me."My my Sa-Ku-Ra so naughty of you to pull off that stunt leaving me all _hard_ . I gulped as I backed away from him. He seemed to notice this and smirked darkly advancing step he took made me move back we moved in sync like a tango but we were far away.

I tripped over a shirt that had been innocently behind me all the while. This distracted noticing this took advantage and advanced to me till our noses touched. I eeped as I saw his piercing gaze on my blushing form. Inner was melting mentally and I felt trapped I tried to take a step backwards but Sasuke had already wrapped an arm around me there is only one logical thing I could think of.

"Oh fuck!Sa-Sakura!" Sasuke gasped as I slammed my knee on to his precious family jewels. I winced that's going to leave a mark! I thought I used my inhumane strength to break the wall. I knew that my actions only fueled his anger more so I decided to not stay and find out what he'll do.

I ran out of the training area and ran blindly down the hallway. I spotted a staircase on my right and ran up it. I suddenly bumped into some looked similar to Sasuke he had raven hair,same angular jaw and cold look. But he looked maturer and kinda different. He also had his hair tied into a low glared at me but softened at the sight of someone at the door,Sasuke…..

Sasuke glared at me and held me close to his body. His chin on my head as he glared at the mysterious dude. "Sasuke…"The mysterious man started. Sasuke ignored him and whispered in my ear. " You'll pay for your little stunt later ok? I have some business to take care of first." I nodded dumbly as I was stuck in my thoughts.

"Otouto…"My eyes widened

* * *

**Hey guys! I wrote it as promised ! So…..ITACHI APPEARED! O.o OH THE DRAMAAAAAA :DBYESSS ENJOYYYYYYYY**

**R&R! :D For me? :**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**LALALALA SA2s are overrrr I can't stay awayyyy tomorrow's errrr well HECK CARE! :D**

**Disclaimerrrrr: I don't own Naruto but I own the plot! :D**

**This Chapter is Sakura Centric**

* * *

**SASUXSAKU**

* * *

_previously on mine and MINE only…_

_Sasuke glared at me and held me close to his body. His chin on my head as he glared at the mysterious dude. "Sasuke…"The mysterious man started. Sasuke ignored him and whispered in my ear. " You'll pay for your little stunt later ok? I have some business to take care of first." I nodded dumbly as I was stuck in my thoughts._

_"Otouto…"My eyes widened_

* * *

Saku's POV

Sasuke's grip tightened on me as the man took a step towards us. "Sasuke…" "Hn Itachi…." Itachi walked up to us and poked Sasuke's forehead causing Sasuke's glare intensified by ten-fold.

"Hm otoutou I've see you've found yourself quite a mate" Itachi said eyeing me by now there is no space between Sasuke and I. I blushed when I felt Sasuke's chiseled chest on my back. "Did you finally do _it?_" Sasuke interrogated Itachi.

Itachi smirked proudly "mission completed".They seemed to be really close well they _are_ brothers….._Both are so hot ! _Inner cheered as she waved her imaginary pompoms in the air. Sasuke's cuter I replied inner with a blush staining my cheeks. Sasuke's voice snapped me out of my convo with inner me. "Itachi…Suki had been really worried about you. You should've visited your _wife and daughter_ first." _Dang he's taken!_ inner exclaimed Shut up inner!

"Hn you're right." Itachi replied nodding slightly. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some unfinished business to get to." "Hn ja foolish otoutou and future Imouto " Itachi said clearly being the more sociable brother. "Hn" Sasuke grunted loosening his grip on me. Itachi made a few hand signs for a teleporting jutsu and left leaving me and Sasuke alone…..

Sasuke and I alone…..Me alone with Sasuke….._Run you teme run!_ Inner roared as I broke out of my trance like state. But she was too late. I was caught in Sasuke's strong hold.I struggled trying to wriggle out of his iron grip obviously failing.

"Don't think you're getting out of this easily _Sa-ku-ra._I haven't decide on the punishment yet _mon chéri_ but when I do….I promise you I will leave you _begging _for more" He said seductively while grazing his fangs lightly on my neck. With a snap of his fingers,a chakra draining bracelet he clasped it on my wrist. The clasp disappeared and I instantly felt my chakra decrease by half. I tried to punch him with a non chakra infused fist but hissed when the bracelet zapped me.

"Hn you can't harm me with it on and only I can take it off."He said smugly. I glared at the smirking vampire "Just wait Uchiha I WILL GET YOU!" I yelled shaking a fist at him.I walked down the staircase that I entered from earlier trying to escape Sasuke and walked in the direction of the training dome.

I walked in to the locker room and grabbed my clothes.I made a mental note to shower when I get back into my quarters and with that I made my way to my chambers obviously cursing a certain raven haired vampire. Stupid Sasuke and his stupid training I mentally cursed for his doom.

I stormed all the way back to my quarters all the while cursing that damn vampire. I took a shower and changed clothes searching my used jeans if I left anything there and then I felt a piece of paper in my left jean pocket. I took it out curiously and then it hit me OH YEA THE NOTE! I mentally screamed.I stared at it curiously questions rang in my head but were left answered with a silence . Curiosity got the better of me and I slowly opened note was a diary entry from the late 1300s

The note read:

_._

_20 January 1309_

_Dear diary,_

_I have to run I have to run. My mate,Sanoke turned evil. He joined that no good Madara._

_I've already entrusted my powers to the Senjus .The next person I've chosen to entrust my powers _

_with is Sakura of the Senju clan. Thank kami she will be safe from Madara by then._

_She is the destined mate of Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. Since_

_Madara was a member of the Uchiha clan until he rebelled,He committed _

_high treasons against the Uchiha he would probably be executed if he tries to get close to Sasuke's_

_mate. My end is nearing soon I regret abandoning my responsibilities and neglecting my people.I hope that_

_Sakura would learn from my mistakes. _

_Love,_

_Princess Suki Of the Fire Country_

_._

The diary entry ended however it was too short and too vague and very very suspicious.I thought I examined the note thoroughly and tried to find some hidden hints of a secret note. Inner I need help!_Why not try using minute amounts of chakra to try to detect any possible markings or hidden messages?_That's a great idea ! thanks inner!I mentally exclaimed _Welcome_ inner chimed.

I waved my hand over the paper careful to send a constant amount of chakra incase the note heats up from too much chakra. To my surprise, it worked.A message following the diary entry faintly appeared below said,

_._

_Hi!_

_If you are reading this,you must be Sakura.I've written this letter with a special ink which would only_

_activate if constant chakra is waved over this message. This would fade so don't worry about it falling into_

_the wrong hands. The Chakra that is waved over has to be either yours, any Senju or Sasuke's so if any enemy tries this_

_technique, they would not find any message. Sakura I need you to listen to me we have little time left._

_You have to find these books in the Uchiha Library called The Summoner and Ways to enhance Chakra_

_you should ask Sasuke for help if you'll find out your true identity and your _

_ second book will tell you how to achieve your are not a Haruno you are a Senju that's right a Senju. _

_Good luck on the search Sakura! Here's another hint:_

_._

_Hidden near water and Sky _

_the place you are searching for _

_takes two days no less _

_jade and pink diamonds _

_mark the entrance _

_find the precious stone _

_Love,_

_Princess Suki of the Fire __country_

_._

I gapped in disbelief and reread the letter a few times. My eyes widened and tears welled up in my eyes when I saw the sentence after the slowly trickled down my now flushed cheeks and a tear. Drip. Soon,more crystalline tears followed dropping slowly on to the note had long gone vanished though it had vanished out of sight,the last sentence had made a cut so deep that it will forever haunt me.

_P.S..._

_The Harunos were about to murder you by Madara's orders…_

More tears welled up in my eyes I've hated vampires for all of my life…Just because they wanted to keep me safe? I sobbed silently for not more than 5 minutes when someone entered the room, the said person's eyes widened and rushed over to comfort me. Sasuke …I thought as I sobbed harder into Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke rubbed my back in an attempt to comfort me.

I just sobbed harder and kept muttering ,"I'm sorry" Sasuke saw the note but didn't get angry. Instead he took me into his arms and welcomed me in his ever loving embrace. The harder I sobbed,the tighter he held me in his arms and let me cry.

We stayed in that position for at least 2 hours when Sasuke interrupted the peaceful silence."Sakura…do you want to find out the reason why they were about to kill you? Do you know that they begged me to kill them?I will tell you when you feel that you are ready to hear the truth." I sniffled and wiped my tears. I nodded my head to acknowledge what he said. I laid my head near his jugular. I tilted my head so I could see his jugular and brushed my lips lightly over it and nibbled his skin and suckled it making a hickey on his neck . He groaned when I pulled away. I took a deep breath looked at him confidently and said "I'm ok Sasuke-Kun….I'm ready."

He took a sharp breath and began. "This is what really happened.…."

* * *

**Muahahaha Cliffy :D I feel so mean IN the next chapter Find out more about why Sakura's 'parents' begged Sasuke….and the book…..Itachi and his family of three what will happen? bet you didn't expect Sakura's parents to be fake :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guyssss WELCOME TO MINE AND MINE ONLY CHAPTER 10 :D**

**I know you all had long anticipated for this chapter :D What lies ahead? READ to find out :D**

**It's kind of a dry chapter :/ I apologise**

*** Mentions of rape in Sasu's flashback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ! But I own the plot :D**

**SASUXSAKU**

_previously on Mine and MINE ONLY…_

_We stayed in that position for at least 2 hours when Sasuke interrupted the peaceful silence."Sakura…do you want to find out the reason why they were about to kill you? Do you know that they begged me to kill them?I will tell you when you feel that you are ready to hear the truth." I sniffled and wiped my tears. I nodded my head to acknowledge what he said. I laid my head near his jugular. I tilted my head so I could see his jugular and brushed my lips lightly over it and nibbled his skin and suckled it making a hickey on his neck . He groaned when I pulled away. I took a deep breath looked at him confidently and said "I'm ok Sasuke-Kun….I'm ready."_

_He took a sharp breath and began. "This is what really happened.…."_

Normal POV

"It all started in the year 1400 Madara was getting weaker and weaker. And Princess Suki's theory was initially right that you were safe until. In the year 1404, 5 years after Princess Suki died, Madara found an elixir but not just any normal elixir."He paused for extra effect.

And continued,"Madara found Ambrosia. Since he already learnt how to gain immortality for a short period of time he needed a god's elixir. And just his luck the ambrosia he found was just the Ambrosia enhanced his chakra,helped him gain immortality and magic but in turn had changed him into a demon. He lived for thousands of years haunting the people in Konoha but it all changed when he found that the next summoner would be someone from the Senju clan and who's mate was part of the Uchiha clan."He paused to look at Sakura to see if she was still listening. She nodded to affirm that she was indeed listening to every word he was saying and gestured him to continue.

"He may have obtained immortality but his powers were no match for a Senju nor the entire Uchiha clan. Not to mention the Uchiha clan was a vampire clan. So he decided why not make you his apprentice. So he kidnapped you whilst you were an infant and decided to make you his apprentice when you were 16. Since he knew nothing about raising children, gave you to the Harunos, a couple who barren to take you in and to raise you as you were their own. He told them that he would come when you were 16 to train you and they promised him obvious to the consequences. So as time passed your parents grew more and more attached to you. They decided not to give you back to Madara even if it meant dying. So during the S-ranked mission they were sent to,Madara ambushed the Harunos with a group of rouge Vampires to assist him. He told them that it was time to take you away and demanded them to hand you over. They refused to tell him and he killed them." He stopped for a moment when he heard Sakura sniffle so he pulled the crying girl into his chest.

"Madara's first plan failed so he did the next best thing. Killing my clan members off one by one." At that, Sakura hugged Sasuke back to try to comfort him. Sasuke shifted his gaze from Sakura to the floor and continued "He started with his brother by taking his brother's Mangekyo sharingan he was becoming blind from overusing his. By doing so, he managed to obtain the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Making him stronger and stronger. After he killed his brother, He became insane and killed all the Male Uchihas not knowing that Itachi and I were training in our hideout in Kumo."

SASU FLASHBACK

_Little Sasuke and Itachi walked down the eerily quiet_ _streets of Konoha they went to Kumogakure to sharpen their skills and to meditate. Little Sasuke held Itachi's hand tightly as they walked. "Aniki-" Sasuke began "Shhh" Itachi shushed him. They crept to the walls that surrounded the compound. "NO PLEASE DON'T KILL FUGAKU! " their mother,Mikoto's voice rang out. _

_A dark chuckle alarmed Itachi and Sasuke in fear for their beloved mother's safety. "Did you really think I would spare him Mi-Ko-To?" a dark voice spoke. "Please Madara please stop it!" Mikoto cried as an agonizing scream recognized as their fathers pierced through the silence. The young brothers stood there in fear not knowing what to do and didn't interfere in fear that they themselves would share the same fate as their dear father._

_Little did they know their mother was next. "Take off all your clothes and lay on the bed." The same voice grunted. "P-please get this over with."Their mother's scared voice rang. With sadness and fear was evident in it. Then nothing was heard other than thumps and grunts. After about an hour or so,the voice or Madara said "You're fucking useless bitch not even worth a fuck." Then their mother's last cry of agony rang in the air. Her pleas and cries filled the air. Itachi covered Sasuke's ears in an attempt to muffle the heart wrenching cries of their dear mother. Even so, the sound of their parents screams was already enough to scar Sasuke…. For life_

_When Mikoto's cries of pain and agony ended, a chilling cackle broke out. Sasuke stood in shock and fear that they may have been caught. Itachi made signs for a teleporting jutsu and teleported them back to their cabin in Kumo. Sasuke couldn't sleep that night. No…. he was haunted. By many things, the death of his parents the screams of his mother. But mostly, by the eerie insane cackle which kept repeating and repeating over and over almost driving him out of his sanity. July 31 1998 the day of the Uchiha Massacre. _

End flashback

Sasuke unconsciously let a lone crystalline tear slide down his pale cheeks which Sakura kissed away. Sakura hugged him in an effort to comfort him. Sasuke slowly hugged her back as more tears slid down his pale face as he continued reciting the painful memories to her. "He raped all the women including…..My mother." Mikoto's scream kept replaying in his head like a broken record. He stopped to try to regain his sanity.

"I'm sorry" Sakura whispered into his chest and looked up. "No…Sakura don't be…. You have the right to know.." Sasuke replied he then looked at his mate through his slightly glossy eyes. "Shhhh" Sakura shushed him as she caressed his ebony tresses and rubbed circles on his back. They stayed in the position for what seemed like hours with Sakura frequently adding words of comfort.

When his tears subsided, Sasuke kissed the top of her head in his form of saying thank you. Sakura pushed him down and laid on top of him. She snuggled into his chiseled chest. And soon fell asleep. When he heard a light snore below him, he shifted his gaze to the petite pink haired woman who had captured his heart when he first got a glimpse of her. He circled his arms around the woman and let out the breath he was unconsciously holding. He relaxed as her even breathing slowly lulled him to sleep with the woman in his arms.

The next day….

Saku POV

I woke up to find my face buried in a muscular chest. I looked up to find Sasuke sleeping. I tried to get out of his iron grip but no avail. Then I tried to shift around but it only made him tighten his hold on me. "Warm." He mumbled in his sleep and pulled my head deeper into his chest. I squeaked at the sudden movement and wiggled around. Then, I got a brilliant idea.

I bared my teeth and bit him on his chest. Sasuke woke up with a yelp. He yawned cutely and blinked. When he found out I was the one who bit him, he smirked and closed his eyes pulling me deeper in his chest. "Sleep." Was the only thing he said. I wriggled " Let me go you bastard! Unlike you, I have better things to do. " I reasoned. He opened his eyes and pulled me up till my face was mere inches from his. " Like what? Pray tell Sa-Ku-Ra" Sasuke purred. I pinched my nose and looked at him in disgust" Like brush my teeth. "

He pecked my slightly chapped lips lightly and slowly released his hold on me. I rolled off his warm chest and jumped off the bed. "Sa-su-ke can you pwease bwing me to my woom? " I said in my cutest voice adding a puppy dog pout. He groaned and sat up "Damn Hime you have no idea how you affect me." He kissed my nose and picked me up bridal style.

In a flash we appeared infront the doors of my room. He slowly put me down and folded his arms. " Hn. Will be back for you in 1 hour for lunch." He informed me and turned to leave. "Arigatou Sasuke" He tilted his head in my direction and looked out of the corner of his eye. "For what?" He asked. "For sharing your past with me. Arigatou" I replied. He flashed me a slight grin. " Don't mention it." and after saying that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. I grinned dumbly at the direction where he left and couldn't stop the bubbly feeling in my chest. I sighed and pushed my door open when,

"Sak is that you?" A familiar voice stopped me in my tracks. My eyes widened and turned to see...

* * *

**Muahahaha cliffyyyyyy :D argh I have leadership training camp TOMORROWWWWW :( I'm really sorry for updating really late! Was too busy celebrating the end of examsssss :D R&R :D**

**Any questions so far? Except who the mystery person is?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome my dear readers to chapter 11 of Mine and MINE ONLY**

**Sincerely apologize for not posting any chapters! my lil sis broke my Macbook and my tablet com was somewhere hidden...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own the plot ^^**

* * *

**SASUXSAKU**

* * *

Chapter 11

_Previously on Mine and MINE only..._

_"Sak is that you?" A familiar voice stopped me in my tracks. My eyes widened and turned to see.._

Saku POV

A petite woman with raven tresses tied up in a ponytail with bangs and almost white eyes that had a tint of lavender. She wore a light blue halter dress that stopped at her knees. It had an aquamarine colored ribbon that went around her mid torso just below her bust. She had a pair of silver heels. She also had a necklace that had a pendant shaped like a swirl that was ruby.

My eyes widened at her. She gasped lightly as tears welled up in her eyes. "Hina!" I exclaimed as I drew her into a bone crushing hug. "Sak! it's so nice to see you!" Hinata replied as she returned the hug. "Hina what are you doing here?" I asked as I released her. " Well, My mate wanted me to meet his best friend what are you doing here?" " A Vampire Prince kidnapped me! Claiming that I'm his mate he's kinda hot but... it's still kinda rushed so Hina how did you meet your mate ! and what's his name!?"

"Ano.. Well.. it started when we were separated during the mission... "

* * *

_Hina's flashback...(In her perspective)_

"Ahhhh! Saki! Ino! Tennie!where are you?!" I screamed. The explosion blew us away and we were separated. Then, a bush behind me rustled. I clutched my kunai and shouted, "Come out!whatever you are!" and a little orange fox kit leapt out. It was the cutest little thing I ever saw and it had the most beautiful aquamarine eyes. I lowered my kunai and let out the breath I was unconsciously holding.

"Aww are you lost little kit?" I asked cocking my head to the side. It yipped, leaped on me and licked my face. I giggled " Hey that tickles!" I grabbed it and set it down on the ground. It whimpered and looked at me with sad eyes almost as if it was pouting. I picked it up and hugged it to my chest the tips of it's ears reddened.

"Hi miss! I see you've found Kyuubi!" A loud manly voice shouted behind me. A cute blonde man with eyes similar to the kit's appeared behind the bushes. He had weird whisker mark like scars on his tan face but it only made him look cuter. The kit yipped happily at the sight of it's owner and I released it from my hold. The kit leaped skillfully onto the man's outstretched hand and went on his head.

The strange man muttered something incoherent and with a final 'yip' the kit disappeared. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you miss!" the man I mean Naruto said. "N-nice t-to m-meet y-you N-Naruto. M-my n-name is H-Hinata" I stuttered.

" That's a nice name! Say Hinata do you have a mark like this on your wrist?" He asked and showed me his right wrist. There was a birthmark shaped like a circle with a swirl in the middle similar to the one on my left wrist. "Y-Yeah! How'd you k-know" I questioned getting suspicious.

" Hinata I hope you'll forgive me for doing this" He said softly and flash stepped behind me. "Wha-" I began and he hit my pressure point I slumped limp against his body. He picked me up and teleported me to his mansion.

* * *

"Aww He's so romantic! Unlike my mate" I sulked. "W-Who's your mate? And how did you meet him?!" She asked. "He's Sasuke Uchiha. Vampire prince it all start"ed when I was done with my hospital shift after all of you got kidnapped." I said and narrated how he sneaked up on me and got me. We talked about how Konoha was after She,Ino and Tenten were kidnapped.

"OMG Shika's just soooooo lazy. Arghh! what kind of mate is he I mean it's bad enough that he calls me troublesome. I mean he also sleeps like 16 hours a day!" A loud feminine voice screeched. " Chill Ino! at least he isn't a stuck up arrogant bastard like Neji!" a warm voice replied. I held Hinata's hand and whispered " Could it be?" to her and we glanced at the hallway where the voice came from. We walked down the hallway following the voices. It grew louder as we travelled down the hallway.

It finally led to an ebony colored door. I whispered to her "We jump in the room on the count of 3." 1-2-3 I signaled to Hinata and we jumped into the room. The people stopped their conversations and stared at us.

The platinum blonde snapped out of her trance and tackled Hinata and I on the floor. "HINA !FOREHEAD!" Ino screamed. " PIG! NICE TO SEE YOU! BUT YOU'RE TOO LOUD!" I screamed back. The brunette snapped out of her trance and joined the group hug.

"GUYSSS!" Tenten shouted. We noogied each other and hugged. After all the love and huggings. We sat down in a circle and started talking about our mates. I started with my story and Hinata told hers after mine.

"So Pig how did you meet your mate" I asked excitedly.

"Well like Hinata when we where separated.."

* * *

_Ino's flashback( In her perspective)_

-Cough cough-"FOREHEAD! HINA!TENNIE! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed loudly whilst waving the smoke away. A pineapple shaped head figure popped out of the smoke. "Troublesome." The person said. He casted a jutsu that caused me not be able to move. I tried breaking out of the jutsu but no avail.

He appeared infront of me. He had brown pineapple shaped hair and dark brown eyes. He had an earring on one of his ear. He held my left wrist and turned it to reveal my birthmark shaped like a circle with waves in the circle.

He exposed his wrist and put his wrist beside mine and it glowed white. My eyes widened and he trailed his lips on my neck. I felt fangs on my neck and he scraped the skin lightly as if he was looking for a spot. He sank his fangs into my neck and hit my pressure point. I was about to scream but I couldn't since I was under his control and he just knocked me out.

I slumped against him and he carried me bridal style and teleported us to his castle.

* * *

Ino narrated her story and sighed. "Why can't my story be as romantic as Hina's" "I know right" I muttered.

"Ok now's my turn!" Tenten said excitedly.

* * *

_Tenten's flashback (In her perspective)_

"HINA!SAK!INO! GUYSSS!" I shouted using my katana to wave away the smoke coughing. "I don't think it's wise to do that miss." A charismatic voice rang out beside me. I squinted trying to see through the dense smoke. The smoke cleared soon and I saw a guy or is it a girl? "Hello Miss I am Neji Hyuga are you lost?" The guy said. "Um no er Neji. It's nice to meet you." I shook his hand. " Likewise" He replied.

"Hey Neji?I'm looking for a pink haired girl, a loud platinum blonde and a timid girl with raven hair and eyes similar to yours." I started. He muttered something incoherent under his breath and teleported behind me. "I respect you I won't violate you because you are my mate. Forgive me Tenten.."

My eyes widened I never did tell him my name. I narrowed my eyes and swung my katana behind me. But I didn't hit him. "What's going-" He appeared behind me and I tried to swing my katana again but I was too slow he had already hit my pressure point and knocked me out.

" See you later... Mate.." He whispered. And he carried me bridal style.

* * *

"Aww he is such a gentleman!" Ino squealed. "Ugh Sasuke is a freaking playful pig! but he's still kinda hot.." I admitted. "Neji may be a stuck up stoic bastard but at least he respects my privacy..." Tenten said. "Shika may be lazy but he is still very sweet..." Ino said. "I think Naruto is the best I think I'm falling for him..."

Then, a person cleared his throat behind me and we froze the only word that was in our heads was _CRAP. _"Playful Pig eh?" a dark familiar voice said. "Stuck up stoic bastard really Tenten dear?" a charismatic voice said. "Yawn it is true that I'm lazy" A lazy voice drawled out. "Awww Hina-chan I love you!" an obnoxious voice screamed. "Gentlemen grab your mate and go _there" _Sasuke said.

* * *

**END **

* * *

**Ahaha:D Cliffy! XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! tell me you do by reviewing haha XD**

**R&R people !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello every pony welcome to chapter 12 of Mine and MINE only ! :D **

**Haha I've been watching MLP alot so please excuse me :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor raise it up by FLORENCE+THE MACHINE !**

* * *

**SASUXSAKU**

* * *

_RECAP_

_Then, a person cleared his throat behind me and we froze the only word that was in our heads was CRAP. "Playful Pig eh?" a dark familiar voice said. "Stuck up stoic bastard really Tenten dear?" a charismatic voice said. "Yawn it is true that I'm lazy" A lazy voice drawled out. "Awww Hina-chan I love you!" an obnoxious voice screamed. "Gentlemen grab your mate and **go there**__" Sasuke said._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Normal POV

"RUNNNN! " Ino screamed. We panicked and ran out of the room leaving our mates behind. Sasuke chuckled darkly and gestured the males to gather in a circle. Sasuke whispered a plan to them as they listened. When he was done, Neji smirked wickedly, Naruto smiled widely and Shikamaru just yawned. They nodded at each others in acknowledgment and parted ways. Naruto went to the East hallway, Neji to the south, Shikamaru to the west and finally Sasuke to the North.

* * *

Neji's POV

I walked down the maroon colored hallway with my byakugan activated. I felt a strange chakra bypass my path but brushed it off when I saw a faint familiar chakra signature at the end of the hallway. I went in the room on my left and byakugan. I clenched my fist and my clan's symbol appeared on my right wrist. I smirked when I heard a feminine gasp emitting from the closet. I slowly walked to the closet door and opened it.

When, a barrage of kunais and Shurikens came hurtling towards my direction. I dodged out of the way and a brown flash ran past me. I chased Tenten and caught her by her waist. I teleported us to _there_ before she could break out of my hold. Hn...now to wait for the others...I thought as I see Tenten looking around in awe.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I walked down the azure colored hallway shouting "Hina-chan come out onegai" only to be met with silence. I ventured further down the East hallway admiring Teme's family portraits when... "The looking glass so shiny and new" a sweet voice sang" How quickly the glamour fades". Hina... I ran towards the voice as it grew louder and it lead to a beautiful garden. In the midst of blooming sakura trees sat Hinata infront of a stream singing while weaving a crown of flowers.

"Here I am a rabbit hearted girl frozen in the headlights" Hinata sang "It seems I'm made the final sacrifice." She sang as she placed the beautifully made crown of daisies on her head. Hinata stood up slowly with her dress moving down her legs like silk.

"We raise it up" she sang softly. "This is a gift it comes with a price who is the lamb and who is the knife?" She sang strongly and danced jumping back and forth with her hands twisting infront of her. "Midas is king and he holds me so tight"at that she hugged her self. "And turns me to gold in the sunlight" She sang the rest of the song strongly and made spins and turns frequently.

Sakura petals floated around her as she sang. "And in the spring I shed my skin as it burns away with the changing wind" She spun with her hands raised above her head. "The waters turn from blue to red as towards the sky I offer it" she spiraled down and sat on the grass touching the water.

"this is a gift it comes with a price who is the lamb and who is the knife? Midas is king and he holds me so tight and turns me to gold in the sunlight this a gift..." She sang the last verse while touching the water. I took the chance to walk to her then "Hinata... " I started. Hinata turned her head so fast she nearly broke it. "How long have you been standing there?" Hinata asked narrowing her eyes at me.

No this is not how Hinata is like... "Hina-chan..." Then, I heard a faint scream in the background. And realized that I was trapped in a genjutsu. 'Hinata' Stabbed me in the chest "I WILL GET RID OF ALL THE UZUMAKI'S IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO..." an evil deep voice said. "N-Naruto Kun!" I heard faintly. I coughed out blood and said "K-kai" To find Hinata sobbing and crying in my chest. "Hey it's ok Hina... Teme probably put that stupid genjutsu to scare the visitors." Hinata shook her head "Iie I used Byakugan to check the surroundings for a tell tale sign of a genjutsu and I found none! someone was probably here..."

"H-Hinata..." I started. But then remembering her crying made me scared what if she feels like she'll turn out that way? and distance herself from me. "N-Naruto-Kun? Naruto? was there something you wanted to tell me?" Hinata asked.

"Oh Um I just realized how beautiful you are" I said covering up the truth. She blushed whew thank god. "Hina I need to take you somewhere now I promise we'll meet your friends there ok?" I told her. She nodded and complied. I opened the portal and we jumped in hand in hand. The portal opened in the sky and we floated down in a bubble.

* * *

Shika's POV

I took one step into the brown colored hallway and fell asleep. "Hey Shikaaaa! SHIKAMARU" a loud voice screamed in my ear startling me. "Oh it's you..." I said preparing to fall asleep again. "Shika how dare you cheat with me on Temari?!" Ino wailed. "What? Gaara's sister? She's not my type and besides I love you not her" I said trying to soothe her.

Ino suddenly had a full body muscle spasm that made her freeze. She then turned dark and her voice changed. "I will kill those wicked monsters ONCE AND FOR ALL" She shouted and finshed by laughing manically. She took out a senbon and grazed my neck with it. "Shika-_kun_ I promise this won't hurt" She said in a sickly sweet and plastic voice.

"SHIKKAAAAA!" a loud voice that sounded very much like Ino rang out "OII WAKE UP YOU BAKA!" Ino... is just a genjutsu. I thought to myself thanking the heavens. And to think I was a genius. "Kai!" I shouted and the genjutsu dispelled. "Ino... what happened? " I asked clutching my throbbing head. "You fell for no reason and at first I thought you were sleeping but I realized your pulse was dropping rabidly and found that there was a senbon that was near your pressure point." Her azure eyes watered. "YOU WORRIED ME baka!" She said softly.

I patted her back awkwardly as she cried. "Hey Ino... Lets go to the place first and wait for the others ok?" I told her tilting her head to look at me. I made handseals for a portal jutsu and a purple portal opened. I held her hand and looked at her lovingly. She smiled shyly and looked back at me. I squeezed her hand and we went into the portal together.

* * *

Sasu's POV

I stepped into the ebony colored hallway with my Sharingan on. A dark cloud passed by me but I brushed it off. I saw Sakura's chakra signature ahead and concentrated on my mark on the back of my hand. I heard her whimper and I smirked. Hn.. Sakura I thought as I advanced towards the room. "SASUKE- KUN HELP!" Sakura screamed. My eyes widened as another familiar chakra signature flickered near her.

**Madara** My eyes darkened with bloodlust and the aura turned sinister as I unconciously activated something I had sworn not to activate again... Amaterasu... I raced to Madara's chakra signature with a killing intent as I neared the location my kusanagi appeared and I prepare to slash him. But when I kicked open the door... I only saw... Sakura... She was sobbing and clutching her neck. My eyes widened in realization That bastard ! I thought "Help Sasuke it hurts!" Sakura sobbed.

I looked at her softly and leant down to her ear. "This will take only a second." I whispered as I deactivated my Sharingan and drew out my fangs. I grazed it lightly and sunk my fangs in once again. Sakura screamed once again but this time she passed out. I opened a portal and brought her through. I laid her on the grass and Tenten was it? Went to her. I told her "She was bitten and I bit her again take care of her for me." She nodded and said "I will call Ino and Hinata maybe they know what to do since their medics too.

I went back into my castle and nearly got my head sliced clean off. Amaterasu once again activated by itself. "So you brought her to safety eh little Sasuke?" A taunting voice echoed from the room. Kusanagi materialized in my hand and I said darkly. "You've got the nerve to show your stinking face here... " I paused and glared at a figure in the dark corner in the room. "Madara"

The said man grinned sadistically and his sharingan glowed bright red. "This time I'll get rid of all of you stinking Vampires" He menancingly said and walked into the light. His jet black hair trailing behind him as he walked. His face had some wrinkles but past that he still looked as young as ever. I growled and got into a defensive stance. Licking his lips he grinned evilly at me and said " Your mother was the best fuck of all of them."

He paused and held a photo of my mom in his hand. I narrowed my eyes "It's a pity that she had to die... Or else she would have been mine" He finished and burned the picture of her. I glared at him not saying anything all I need is one weak spot. I thought trying as hard as I could to refrain myself from killing him. "But since she had to die... Your little girlfriend will be mine" He said producing another picture of Sakura and that did it.

"DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed focusing Amaterasu at him. He disappeared in a flash and reappeared beside me. " Tch little Sasuke you should be more respectful to your elders." I swung Kusanagi to my left for him to flash step away from me. I panted and flash stepped to keep up with him. He finally stopped at my training dome. "Now Sasuke we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said drawing out his sword.

"Either let me have her or die." He said calmly. " I'd rather none!" I spat and used Amaterasu on him. "Amaterasu" Madara said. "Susanoo!" I screamed and my susanoo appeared. Both of us stood glaring at each other. "Lets finish this one and for all" I shouted. Making my Susanoo swing his sword at Madara. He stopped it using his amaterasu. We panted and glared at each other. Both techniques required enormous amounts of chakra and I already drained 5/8 of it.

This continued until I had about 2/8th of my chakra left and Madara only having 1/8th as he used Susanoo and made a meteorite crash into my castle. "We only have enough chakra for our last attack what will it be?" Madara said panting. I didn't reply I just made a few handsigns and summoned Naka,my hawk. "Oh you want to play with animals now huh little Sasuke." He said grinning wickedly.

"Amaterasu!" Madara shouted and tried to burn Naka. But Naka dodged even though it was said to be undodgeable as it was trained by me. Naka screeched as one of his feathers caught on fire. With that, He poofed away. Grinning crazily he looked at me and said "Amate-" He was stopped in mid sentence by black flames. "No one hurts my otoutou and gets away with it." A familiar voice shouted.

* * *

**There! XD The friends and the mates and the place and and LOL yea... I know the stuff in the battle may be wrong but... Meh :P Sorry! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know by reviewing or PMing me :D Bye! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guyssss welcome to Chapterrrrr 13!**

**First of all thanks for the wonderful reviews :D And thanks to those who favourited this story or followed it ! XD**

**I hope this story is not too rushed ! Anddddd YEA!**

*** OOC Ita-kun~ XD **

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto! **

* * *

**SASUXSAKU**

* * *

_In the last chapter of Mine and MINE only..._

_"Amaterasu!" Madara shouted and tried to burn Naka. But Naka dodged even though it was said to be undodgeable as it was trained by me. Naka screeched as one of his feathers caught on fire. With that, He poofed away. Grinning crazily he looked at me and said "Amate-" He was stopped in mid sentence by black flames. "No one hurts my otoutou and gets away with it." A familiar voice shouted._

* * *

Sasu POV

"Aniki!" I shouted as Madara prepared to strike Itachi from behind. Itachi's eyes widened and I threw a kunai to block Madara's fist. Poof! a clone "Otoutou behind you!" Itachi shouted as more Madara clones appeared around him. "Stay out of this Itachi!" The real Madara said throwing a punch at me and I caught it planning to charge chidori into his arm. "It's not your fight Ack-" Madara choked as blood fell from his mouth. Then I saw an invisible sword materialize infront to me. It pierced through Madara's heart. "Damn you Uchihas... You'll never-" Madara said then he stopped and his body slumped over and he fell. Poof! and all the clones disappeared simultaneously as the dying man took his last breath.

"Arigatou Aniki... " I started when "Did you know how worried I was!" Itachi shouted drawing me into a bear hug. I patted his back awkwardly as he cried. "Aniki... Gomen... "

* * *

Normal POV

Sasuke whispered something to Itachi and his eyes widened a fraction. "No Sasuke I won't let you-" Itachi retorted when Sasuke knocked him out in mid sentence. Itachi slumped against his younger brother. Sasuke muttered about his brother being heavier under his breath and his form blurred as he teleported to his room. "It would be safer for all of you this way." Sasuke whispered and carefully laid his brother's unconscious form on his bed. Sasuke fished out a piece of paper and wrote a note on it. Since he had hit Itachi harder than usual, Itachi would be out for a day or so. After writing the note, he took out his haversack, a few shirts and shorts and some undergarments.

Also he brought some medication specially made by Tsunade that would heal wounds instantly. He brought some scrolls and some basic needs. "Ja Aniki... Tell Sakura I'm sorry..." Sasuke whispered to his brother's slumbering form. Sasuke then opened a portal and walked in and teleported into... Otogakure no sato...

* * *

Itachi's POV

I woke up with a throbbing headache memories of Sasuke knocking me out... Sasuke's last words to me replayed in my head _"I'm leaving to kill... Kabuto..."_ "Geez I have already eliminated that damn Sannin Orochimaru Why does that idiot even want to kill Kabuto?! Otoutou I will support you but don't blame me if your mate actually finds someone else... " I muttered to myself. "Ehh? what's this?!" I said curiously as I felt a piece of paper stuck to my forehead. A note! Awww Otoutou actually left me a note I thought gleefully opening it.

_ Dear Aniki, _

_ I went to Kabuto's hideout. Don't you dare come and get me. Will be gone for 2 weeks. Tell Sakura I'm sorry and that I love her._

_From your 'beloved' Otoutou( You act too motherly sometimes) Sasuke_

_ Oh and P.S Keep Sakura IN the castle no inviting the fucking Akatsuki over and __don't you dare make her hook up with ANYONE or it will be your head.  
_

My eyes watered and cried. "He's so meaaaannnn" He cried. "Tachi-kun! Oh there you are!" Suki suddenly appeared infront of me. I hugged her and she patted my hair lovingly. "There there tachi maybe your foolish otoutou is just doing this because he's worried for you." Suki said. "Oh Suki what will I do without you?" I said snuggling into her. Then, Suki began to mold into a different form "Suki-chan?!" I asked looking at the changing form "Ahahaha you should have seen your face!" A familiar blonde appeared laughing. I put on my stoic face and glared at the laughing blonde.

"Oh! Suki-CHAN! Oh Tachi-Kun don't cry! He's meann~" Another familiar face popped out of the closet laughing. "Hahaha Very funny Deidara,Sasori " I said dryly looking at them stoned. "Mm! Itachi my man! what is this delectable thing in the kitchen that your lil bros maids prepared?!" Kisame said suddenly appearing. I glanced at the fried oily food. "It's fish Kisame..." I said dryly.

"Oh My Gosh CANNIBAL!" Sasori and Deidara said in unison pointing at Kisame. Kisame spat the food out and wiped it "jajajajaja!" I laughed as Kisame tried to vomit out the food. "Eh whatever man! This shit is good!" Kisame said giving up on trying to vomit it out. The three of us gagged as Kisame ate another deep fried salmon skin.

"Anyway what brings you here?" I said looking at the three of them sternly. "Ehehe well... It was Saso's idea yea!" Deidara said. "Sasori!" I shouted. "Noooo! it's Mr Cannibal over there!" Sasori protested pointing to a bloated looking Kisame. "Burp! So full !" My partner exclaimed. with that the aura around me darkened. I used the signature Uchiha glare at him. "Die-"

"Oh Itaaaachiiiiii!" The real Suki sang bursting into the room effectively stopping me from hitting Kisame. The aura in the room immediately brightened. "Hn Suki." I said "Chi chi!" A miniature female copy of me said jumping into my arms. "Itsuki!" I said swinging her around. I sauntered over to a pouting Suki and pecked her on her lips with Itsuki still in my arms. I was about to french her but "Eww! Daddy ! don't eat mommy!" Itsuki said struggling. My wife giggled and I hugged them both.

"This is such a- sniff- Touching Family -sniff- MOMENT" Deidara and Sasori said hugging each other. (They're not gay :P)

* * *

**Done! no cliffie this time :D What will happen... next? :D R&R !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Welcome to Chapter 14 of Mine and MINE only! :D**

**-Bows- Gomenasai! -the people points their guns at me- READY AIM FI- MATTE! Just want to say sowie for not updating! FIR- WAIT NOT DONE**

**Sorry.. not my best work! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! But I do own the plot! Okay I'm ready! -Ready aim Shoot!- AHHHH!**

* * *

**SASUXSAKU**

* * *

Saku's POV

After Sasuke re-bit me, I blacked out. I heard soft whispers around me some mocking me and some taunting.

_Saku's Dream_

_"Oh Little Sakura, Oh so weak, So sad... " Some siren like creatures who surrounded me sang "She can't save the world without her mate but he had to leave..." As they sang, a mirror appeared and showed Sasuke writing a note addressing it to me and him knocking Itachi out. "But she can't do anything because he had to kill for his own selfish needs." Another vision showed Sasuke fighting Kabuto and winning._

_ " But immense power built in him and corrupted his head." Another vision appeared with a maniacal Sasuke laughing evilly. "Only Cherry blossom could stop him from killing us..." The last vision showed me killing Sasuke. I let a horrified tear slid out and found the strength to stand and punch the mirror. A sinister voice rang out "There's nothing you can do Sa-Ku-Ra" The mirror reformed infront of my eyes._

_This time, a woman who had messy pink hair and emerald green eyes that reflected swirls of emotions such as confusion and betrayal... but the most prominent was her sadness... She looked exactly like me except more mature and had sharper features. Then the mirror disappeared, A dark figure appeared before me and I wore the same clothes as the woman I saw before. I had my fist glowing stuck into the man's chest the man's dark hood fell to reveal raven locks and wide eyed ebony eyes... Sasuke...  
_

_"THIS IS YOUR DE-" _

_End dream_

I felt hands shaking me and my best friends voices calling out to me. I fought the darkness that threatened to subdue me. I felt my senses regain back and I slowly opened my eyes. "Sakura!" My best friends cried out and hugged me. I hugged them back and asked them where Sasuke was. "He and Itachi battled their long enemy. Madara I think?" Ino said unsurely.

I rubbed my sore head and scanned my surroundings. This valley looks amazing and enchanting! I wish I could stay here forever I thought to myself stretching out on the grass. I recalled the sinister voice in my dream that voice... So familiar yet so different. I pondered on who's voice could that be and my eyes widened. There's no doubt that that was the voice of... Sasuke...

I choked out a sob causing my friends to look at me weirdly. I sat up and hugged them with crying. "Sak... What's wrong?" Hina asked as she rubbed my back. "I-I ha-had an-another vision." I said. I narrated the story to them and told them the only way to stop Sasuke was to kill him. They hugged me knowing how hard it would be to kill someone you love.

I saw a portal opening in front of me I hoped it was Sasuke who'd came back to tell us what this was all about but I was wrong. Instead, Itachi came out and told me to gather my friends. When I found them, we disappeared out of the enchanting land.

All the other men and their mates went out first and I came out last. As I fell out of the portal, Itachi and his small family caught me and drew me into a tight embrace. Itachi kept muttering the words "I'm sorry Sakura I tried to stop him!" I ignored him and looked around for a familiar chicken butt haired male. "Nii san where's Sasuke-kun?" I asked Itachi innocently.

Itachi only cried harder and passed me a note. I shakily took it and read it.

Itachi's POV

I saw Imouto taking the note slowly. She gasped as she read the contents of the notes she shook her head in disbelief and her eyes grew clouded with swirls of horror and disbelief. "Haha Nii-san nice joke!" Sakura said her voice cracking horribly as she weakly punched my arm. I shook my head and said "This is not a joke imouto... I'm sorry... Sasuke really lef-" "IIE STOP JOKING ITACHI! WHERE THE FUCK IS SASUKE!" She shouted shooting me death glares. "I saw... My fate... I dreamt about me killing Sasuke... turning into a wicked monster..." She whispered as her eyes grew distant as if trying to recall something.

"Sakura..." I said contemplating whether to tell her or not. "Sasuke... He left?" Sakura said as her eye went glassy. "No... It can't happen! I won't allow it!" Sakura said as she shook her head in denial. I reached out to pat her head comfortingly but she slapped it away. Her bangs shielding her eyes. "_Don't touch me._" She said in a low growl.

I decided that it was best we give her time to accept it. I ushered everyone out of the room and left her with these few words "I tried my best"

I heard a choked sob erupt from her before I left. "I know"

I observed Sakura's friends. The platnium blonde, Ino was glaring at the wall. Tenten was staring at the floor thoughtfully. Hinata was lying in Naruto's arms trying to seek comfort from the unresponsive blonde. Naruto looked internally conflicted Sasuke was like a brother he never had. Neji had his hands clasped infront of him and he was thinking hard. Shikamaru had a worried look painted on his face.

See what you've done foolish little brother?

I spared a glance at the pitiful group. You're tearing your friends apart.

* * *

**I'm truly very very very sorry I hadn't updated in a realllyyy long time! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update! Currently I have no muse... :( **

**R&R**


End file.
